Loin du bonheur
by LadyKim
Summary: Chap 7 UP TERMINÉ Voilà! Ils ont trouvé une sortie hors du plateau... mais Marguerite et Roxton fonr face à une dispute ou un sursaut face à la réalité et leur vie se sépare...
1. Le temps des adieux

****

Loin du bonheur 

Me voilà partie dans un drame! J'en commence moi des fan fictions ces derniers temps! Bah... celle-ci sera pas trop longue... So je me lance dans quelque chose que j'aurais jamais cru moi-même! Une Marguerite peut-être bien vulnérable!!!!(mais quand même pas la victime qui verse des larmes à chaque trois secondes...)

Disclamer: Aucun des persos de TLW ne m'appartiennent etc... 

Spoilers: Je ne sais pas encore... peut-être les plus important comme Secret, Legacy, Trapestry etc... 

Résumé: Voilà... les explorateurs ont enfin trouvé une sortie hors du plateau... Roxton et Marguerite qui s'étaient jusque là rapprocher feront face à une grave dispute... Une fois à Londres, rien ne va plus pour eux deux et leur chemin se sépare.......

Pour vous mettre un peu dans le contexte le retour se fait à peu près une semaine et demi après Trapped et HOTS........ 

Rated:le fameux PG-13... ou peut-être PG!

****************************************************************

__

Chapitre 1: «Le temps des adieux»

Marguerite buvait lentement son premier café du matin dans la Tree House. Roxton et Challenger dormaient encore. Il fallait avouer qu'elle s'était levé très tôt ce matin! Son regard fixait le ciel bleu au dehors se demandant pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était sur le plateau ce qu'elle ferait de sa vie une fois à Londres... Bien que leurs espoirs de retourner au pays semblaient vain, elle gardait confiance... Oh, peut-être qu'elle ne serait pas la femme la plus heureuse à Londres, mais enfin elle allait reprendre sa vie où elle l'avait laissé... Quand bien même qu'elle n'avait jamais eu de sens! Vivre au jour le jour en Angleterre, à Berlin, à Vienne et elle en passait, lui avait apprit une chose: On a besoin que de soi-même afin d'établir son futur! 

-Eh bien... tu me sembles bien ailleurs Marguerite, souffla Roxton à son oreille tandis qu'il se pointait devant elle avec son magnifique sourire en coin! 

-Oui... 

-Suis-je trop indiscret si je te demande à quoi tu pensais? demanda-t-il en prenant une place sur une chaise face à elle.

-Oui! 

-Pas très bavarde non plus!

Marguerite lui sourit et se retourna brusquement vers Challenger qui entrait en criant:

-Euréka!

-Que se passe-t-il George? Avez-vous trouvé le moyen de garder les raptor à plus de 100 kilomètre de nous? railla-t-elle 

-Gardez votre cynisme Marguerite... j'ai lu une bonne partie de la nuit.

-Et? interrogea Roxton.

-Les parents de Véronica avaient écrit plusieurs journal... J'en ai trouvé un qui indique la sortie!!!

-Quoi!!! s'écria Marguerite, Ne venez pas me dire que la sortie était sous notre nez depuis plus de trois ans!!!

-Non... en fait il n'est pas dit clairement... Se sont des paquets de métaphores et de phrases imprécises... Mais je les ai toutes déchiffrées!

-Mon dieu! alors? s'exclama Marguerite

-Il faut sortir en mongolfier... 

Le visage de Marguerite se transforma soudainement en signe de déception....

-Combien de fois avons-nous essayé! Qu'est-ce qui sera différent cette fois? 

-Il faut partir d'un point précis!

-J'espère que vous avez raison! 

-Bien sûr que j'ai raison!!! Aller debout tout le monde allons préparer le matériel! 

Marguerite et Roxton se levèrent presque à contre-cœur échangeant un petit regard discret... Cette dernière semaine avait été dure en émotion pour chacun d'eux! D'abord il y avait eu le départ de Véronica pour Avalon à la recherche de sa mère... Elle avait refusé qu'ils les accompagnent... Elle voulait y aller seule ne voulant pas les mettre en danger... Encore une fois Marguerite avait été confronté à un mélange de sentiment contradictoire! C'était toujours la même chose lorsqu'un de la petite famille la quittait! Elle était avant tout triste, mais par la suite elle était exécrable pour au moins trois mois avec les autres... Bah... elle avait vécu des pertes encore plus dramatique, mais sur ce plateau elle n'avait personne d'autre que les membres de la Tree House. À Londres c'était différent, il y avait une panoplie de chose à faire lorsqu'elle était dans une humeur morose! Décidément le pays lui manquait aujourd'hui! Alors cette idée de partir en mongolfier, quoi qu'elle était réticente, n'était pas une si mauvaise idée! 

Roxton regarda Marguerite filer vers sa chambre, puis alla préparer le peu de chose qu'il rapportait. À quoi bon tout prendre avec lui s'il doutait fort d'arriver à bon port. Il faisait confiance à Challenger, mais comme Marguerite l'avait souligner, combien de fois avaient-ils tenter de s'enfuire par la voie des airs? Il s'empara du minimum... c'est-à-dire ses armes! Puis sortit. 

Ils se rejoignirent au bas de la Tree House après avoir laissé une lettre à Véronica lui expliquant leur départ et qu'ils reviendraient(En tout cas pas pour Lady Krux!) Marguerite n'avait rien avec elle... Enfin un petit sac contenant des pierres qu'elle avait trouvées. Challenger lui avait du mal à avancer avec tout son matériel scientifique!

-Bon sang George... Il est plausible que tout ce que vous apportez soit détruit en cours de route étant donné que nos chances d'arrivé à Londres sont... laissez-moi réfléchir... une sur un million! 

-Décidément vous êtes d'un optimisme aujourd'hui!

-Comme à l'habitude Challenger, ria Roxton 

La concernée haussa les épaules insignifiante. Le plus difficile fut de «Traîner» le ballon avec eux! Comme si c'était facile de transporter quelque chose qui pesait une tonne! Ils arrivèrent au fameux point de Challenger qui était tout près de la grande chute d'eau où Summerlee était tombé... 

Lorsque le ballon fut prêt, ils s'installèrent et décollèrent... Marguerite une fois à l'intérieur fut moins maussade... Elle reprit ses airs malicieuses et tenta de rire un peu! Bref, elle reprit ses manières de cette dernière année où elle s'était reprochée d'eux tous. 

-Malone aurait du être avec nous... soupira Marguerite en regardant Roxton qui jetait de fréquent coups d'oeil en bas s'assurant que tout fonctionnait bien...

-Oui... mais il a décidé de rester, puis du reste nous allons revenir! renchérit George.

-Hum... oui bon... parlez pour vous! pouffa-t-elle 

Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que se soit! La mongolfier se mit à secouer les explorateurs les emportant dans une tempête effroyable! 

***

-Marguerite... Marguerite, murmura John en s'écartant un peu de la jeune femme qui se tenait allonger sur le sable. 

Il repoussa quelques unes de ses mèches bouclées pour voir son visage, puis attendit qu'elle ouvre les yeux. Elle poussa un petit gémissement et se redressa en se frottant les tempes. 

-Où sommes-nous? 

Il l'aida à se mettre debout tandis qu'il cherchait Challenger. Celui-ci était recouvert du tissus du ballon de la mongolfier avant qu'il ne se lève légèrement déboussoler.

-Oh mon dieu... 

-Qui a-t-il Marguerite? demanda Roxton

-Nous sommes à Londres!

Roxton examina les alentours découvrant en effet qu'elle avait raison! Son coeur fit trois bond dans sa poitrine et il faillit sauter sur place! Voilà... c'était terminé, ils étaient de retour au pays! Il posa les yeux sur Marguerite qui sauta dans ses bras en criant:

-Ça y est! Nous sommes à Londres!!!

Elle échappa un rire. Les mains derrière la nuque de John elle se retint pour ne pas l'embrasser se contentant de jeter un coup d'oeil derrière son épaules vers Challenger. Elle s'éloigna de Roxton, puis ils se sautèrent tous dans les bras en riant comme des fous! Trois années... trois année à attendre ce moment et ils avaient enfin réussit! 

Marguerite se rembrunit néanmoins lorsqu'ils marchèrent pour s'éloigner de la grève. Autant elle avait eu ses airs d'enfants un peu plus tôt riant avec eux, qu'elle avait maintenant ses airs nostalgiques! Enfin... Roxton arrivait à lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert... Challenger, Malone ou même Véronica n'aurait pu deviner ce qui traversait ainsi dans ses manières d'agir. Mais lui, il le voyait... quelque chose la tracassait. Il aurait tout donné pour lire dans ses pensés, savoir ce qui n'allait pas! Pour lui son esprit était plus ou moins confus! Il était heureux, mais après avoir vécu trois année sur le plateau dans la maison de Véronica... revenir à ses habitudes lui seraient sans doute plus difficile qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Quoi de plus normal! On s'habitue à un certain mode de vie et lorsqu'on doit le changer après un nombre d'année c'est toujours plus ardue. 

-Regardez! murmura Marguerite presque extasiée lorsqu'ils furent sur le haut d'une montagne les laissant découvrir la ville de Londres en entière. 

-Cette fois plus de doute... dit George en replaçant correctement sa valise. 

Lady Krux se passa nerveusement une main dans ses long cheveux. Sa vie reprenait... Tout allait recommencer... à moins que... Roxton interrompit ses pensés en lui prenant la main pour l'aider à descendre. Ce qui ne fut pas tâche facile! 

Deux heures plus tard, épuisés mais presque joyeux, ils arrivèrent dans les rues de Londres! Marguerite n'arrivait toujours pas à le croire! Elle qui s'était compté parmi les premiers à vouloir quitté le plateau se retrouvait maintenant dans un état de contradiction ou de méfiance! Comme elle n'avait pas prévu se retour si subit! Tellement de chose l'attendait dans ce monde! D'ailleurs, dès demain elle devrait donner signe de vie à quelques uns de ses confères... Même si son retour serait publié dans les journaux, personne ne la connaissait sur ses allures de Lady... 

-Seigneur! Ce sont les explorateurs de l'expédition de George Edwards Challenger! s'exclama un vieil homme accompagné de sa femme! 

Les gens qui marchaient jusque là tranquilles se retournèrent vers eux formant un cercle autour des trois rescapé de "l'autre monde". Les journalistes furent vite sur place les bombardant de mille et une question! 

Marguerite et Challenger ayant l'habitude avec la gazette se frayèrent une place, suivit de Roxton, dans la foule afin d'arrêter un chauffeur d'une voiture au hasard. Celui-ci les ramena au grand conservatoire de Londres... 

Une fois là-bas ils durent subir à un grand interrogatoire que Marguerite répondit honnêtement sans en dire plus qu'elle ne l'aurait du. Elle approuva toutes les thèses de Challenger. Le scientifique reçut une médaille, et la reconnaissance de tout homme de science dans la ville! Roxton raconta certains de leurs périple, s'occupant de souligner la disparition de Malone et Summerlee. 

Il y eut l'exposition des nombreux objets de valeurs que George avait prit le soin de rapporter! Finalement tout le monde finit par se dire au revoir! Il ne restait plus que les trois ex-explorateurs et quelques gardes de sécurités. 

-Eh bien... c'est ici que nous nous disons au revoir! 

-Non Challenger, à bientôt! sourit John en serrant la main de son ami. 

-Je l'espère! Essayons de nous donner le plus de nouvelles possibles... et n'oubliez pas, je vais retourner dans le monde perdu... j'espère que vous m'accompagnerez encore une fois!

-Bien sûr George! approuva le chasseur. 

-Vous n'avez pas eu assez d'aventure vous deux! s'exaspéra Marguerite en riant tristement. 

-Au revoir Marguerite, murmura le scientifique

La jeune femme se retint pour ne pas pleurer! C'était fini! Il n'y aurait plus de leur "belle" cohabitation! Elle n'entendrait plus quotidiennement les cris de Challenger clamant sa nouvelle expérience réussit! Elle ne verrait plus Véronica avec ses espoirs pleins les yeux! La seule femme qu'elle était parvenue à avoir comme amie et non comme ennemie! Même la présence de Malone allait lui manquer bien qu'il les avait quitté avant leur départ. Ils avaient formé pendant trois ans une famille solide qui s'était à présent brisé! 

Elle le serra dans ses bras, se remémorant une partie des événements produit uniquement avec lui. Cet homme était remarquable et elle lui souhait tout le bonheur à retirer du reste de sa vie! Elle s'écarta lentement s'efforçant à afficher un petit sourire. 

-Prenez soin de vous, dit-elle la gorge serrer, je vous écrirai...

Le vieil homme sortit lançant un dernier regard derrière lui, laissant Marguerite et Roxton seuls... Ils ne leurs fallut aucun mots pour qu'ils se retournent l'un vers l'autre essayant à leur façon de discerner leurs pensées.

-Marguerite... je sais que nous n'avons jamais parler de ce qui adviendrait de nous une fois ici mais...

-Nous? John... je...

-Laisse-moi continuer... mais laisse-moi te montrer ma demeure... 

Elle ne pu que baisser les yeux en souriant... Il était claire que ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait lui dire en premier lieu, mais elle accepta. C'était peut-être sa dernière soirée avec lui... Elle lui avait pourtant dit quelques semaines plutôt sur le plateau que sa vie était terriblement compliqué! Elle lui avait peut-être même donné trop d'espoir sur "leurs avenir"... elle n'avait seulement pas eu le courage de le regarder dans les yeux et de lui dire qu'elle ne voulait pas de lui! C'était tout le contraire et dans le monde perdu, elle avait pu croire ou espérer le faire entrer dans sa vie... Il lui aurait fallu plus de temps, maintenant c'était trop tard! 

Elle le suivit dehors où déjà il y avait un chauffeur les attendant. Il lui prit la main en reprenant son sourire, puis ils grimpèrent à l'intérieur. 

Marguerite avait l'impression de rêver! Après trois année à marcher, voilà que se promener en voiture survenait d'un miracle! Quelque chose en elle était mort sur ce plateau... Elle avait inconsciemment perdu cette résistance, cette flamme qui faisait d'elle la femme qu'elle était... et cela elle ne se le permettrait pas! 

-Voilà, nous y sommes, dit John la ramenant sur terre. 

Lorsqu'elle sortit elle fut vraiment impressionnée! C'était encore plus énorme qu'elle ne l'avait imaginer! Pour être riche, il l'était!!! Il possédait un château et ce n'était peu dire! Une demeure absolument magnifique! Ce n'était rien à comparer sa maison à Vienne... Elle resta impassible... du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il la fasse entrer où elle s'exclama:

-Wow! Lord John Roxton vous êtes un homme qui ne manque de rien! Décidément... si je t'aurais rencontré avant! sourit-elle malicieusement en prenant les énormes escaliers qu'elle monta lentement sans savoir où ils menaient. 

-Tu pensais quoi? taquina-t-il

-mmh... à quelque chose de moins remarquable! 

John la suivit évitant un rire lorsqu'il vu son visage lorsqu'elle fut à l'étage...

-AH!!! Mais c'est fou! et tout ceci est à toi!!! À quand la demande en mariage my lord??? ria-t-elle 

Roxton préféra garder la remarque qu'il aurait aimé lui dire... 

-Bon sang tu es plus riche que Crésus! Plus aisé que mon troisième époux! ou peut-être bien mon quatrième! Ce n'est pas croyable! Combien as-tu de chambre?

-quatre-vingt dix... Il y a cent-trente pièces si je ne compte pas celle du sous-sol!

-Seigneur! Et tu habitais seul!?!

-Je vivais avec mon frère et mon père... lorsqu'ils sont mort je me suis rarement réfugié ici... je partais souvent en expédition... 

-Je suis désolée...

-Tu n'as pas à l'être... aller je ne te fais pas visiter cette étage tu en as pour deux heure! Viens je vais te montrer quelque chose... 

Marguerite leva les yeux vers lui avec un petit sourire. Ils la fit descendre pour l'amener presque à l'autre opposé du château ce qui prit un petit dix minutes certain! Elle fut impressionnée lorsqu'il ouvrit deux étonnantes portes de verres donnant sur l'extérieur. Il ne la fit pas descendre les escaliers devant eux menant à l'herbe, il ne fit que dire:

-Lève les yeux... 

Marguerite obéit et se fut avec admiration qu'elle contempla les milliers d'étoiles tapissant le ciel! 

-C'est magnifique! 

-Oui... Écoutes Marguerite... j'aimerais parler... 

La jeune femme se raidit ne se sentant pas prête à "parler" comme il le faisait si bien remarquer! Il allait lui demander à coup sûr ce qu'elle voulait... ce qu'elle avait l'intention de faire... Elle ne le savait même pas elle-même alors comment voulait-il qu'ils parlent!

-John... je... répondit-elle

-Je sais que j'ignore encore pas mal de chose sur toi, ton passé, ta vie, mais je veux vraiment passer la mienne avec toi Marguerite...

La jeune femme baissa la tête. Oh... non, elle le lui avait dit... elle ne pouvait pas essayer d'imaginer un futur avec lui même si dans le monde perdu cela avait été plus facile! 

-Je... je ne peux pas, tu le sais... j'ai... enfin... une vie trop compliqué! Après cette soirée...

-Marguerite? coupa-t-il, pour une fois dit moi la vérité veux-tu...

-C'est ce que j'essais de faire. Sois réaliste! Moi et toi ça ne durerait pas plus d'une année parce que l'un de nous deux se ferait tuer. J'avoue... j'avoue que j'ai espéré que cela aurait pu fonctionné dans le monde perdu. J'en étais même venue à me dire que tout allait s'arranger... mais je fais vraiment face à la réalité et tu le devrais toi aussi. 

-Bon sang! Mais qu'est-ce qui nous empêche d'être ensemble! Tu semblais pourtant... merde! J'ai du mal à te comprendre! Tu change tellement de comportement que j'ai du mal à savoir ce que tu veux vraiment! Il y avait des jours où tu semblais te rapprocher et d'autre où tu reprenait tes distances! Il faudrait savoir ce que tu souhaite à la fin! 

-Ce n'est pas aussi simple! Pas la peine d'hausser le ton! Après ce soir... je vais redevenir Miss Smith et Parsifal... Il est bien possible que je ne croise plus jamais ton chemin...

-Mais pourquoi? Je t'aime... murmura-t-il comme un animal blessé. 

Marguerite essaya de rester forte de ne pas montrer ses larmes qui menaçaient de faire surface! Comment pouvait-on ne pas flancher par ces mots?

-Je croyais que c'était réciproque, continua-t-il

-Ce l'est! Mais ce ne sont que des mots John! Comment peux-tu en être bien certain? Je veux dire... je t'aime aussi, mais parfois il faut faire des sacrifices... 

-Explique-moi! Il y a sûrement d'autre moyen... nous pourrions...

-Non... j'ai une vie avec plusieurs personnalité... je m'y perds moi-même! Si on me voit en ta présence sous n'importe quel nom, c'est à toi qu'on s'en prendra tu comprends? Je ne suis pas un ange! Si tu savais le nombre de personne qui en veulent à ma vie! Si tu y entres, ils me le feront payer en t'éliminant... 

-Tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter pour moi, se calma-t-il soudainement en prenant sa main plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

-Si justement! J'ai tout perdu dans ma vie... absolument tout! Je n'ai pas envie de me réveiller un matin et que tu ne sois plus près de moi... je préfère te savoir en vie sans moi que de te savoir en danger à mes côtés! 

-C'est que je ne peux pas vivre sans toi!

-Ne sois pas ridicule... dit-elle d'une voix qu'elle essaya de rendre neutre.

-Dit-moi pourquoi alors tu ne peux rester avec moi? Tu peux très bien les abandonner ces personnalités si personne ne connais ton visage...

-La plus part non... c'est vrai... mais on n'abandonne pas l'espionnage comme on le veut... lorsqu'on y entre c'est définitif, on n'en sort plus! On sait trop de chose qui fini par nous coûter la vie si on quitte... J'ai prit des millions de risque dans ma vie, mais jamais je ne prendrai celui-là! 

-Alors voilà! C'est tout? On se quitte et on se dit Adieu comme si rien n'était arrivé... dit-il en lâchant sa main comme s'il s'était brûler.

-Je suis désolée... 

-Pas moi... parce que j'aurai tout essayé! Combien de fois ais-je tenté de te convaincre que tu pouvais avoir confiance en moi? Je me suis mit à genoux pour toi et c'est la dernière fois... tu as toujours le dernier mot n'est-ce pas?

-Oui... soupira-t-elle sèchement en tournant les talons. 

Elle marcha vers la sortie suivit de près par John dont les yeux semblaient totalement perdu. Lorsqu'elle fut sur le seuil des grandes portes, elle se tourna vers lui sans pouvoir retenir ses larmes qui glissaient maintenant sur son visage. Elle avait beau tenter de jouer la comédie, mais elle avait terriblement mal! Jamais elle n'était tombé à ce point amoureuse... Elle fut surprise de le voir se pencher vers elle pour l'embrasser... Elle ne s'en était pas du tout attendue et pour un peu ses jambes l'auraient abandonnée! Elle y répondit avec toute la détresse qui l'habitait et lorsqu'il s'écarta elle cru défaillir...

Roxton ne supportait pas de la voir ainsi... tellement incertaine et égarée... Tout comme lui! Si seulement elle pouvait chasser les principes qu'elle s'était donné durant sa vie! Il était près à tout donner pour enfin savoir ce qui hantait son passé! Néanmoins, elle ne le voulait pas et il ne pouvait pas la forcer!

-J'aurais été prêt à tout pour toi... tu le sais... 

Il soupira comme s'il ne pouvait trouver d'autre mot. 

-Au revoir Marguerite... 

Complètement lacérée par la souffrance, elle glissa une main sur le visage de John... Elle voulait au fond d'elle retenir chacun de ses traits... Avec un sursaut de réalité, elle se retourna et sortit sans un autre regard derrière elle. Alors... seulement un fois dans la voiture, elle pleura... elle pleura pour la première fois de vraie larmes qui ne s'apaise pas! Des larmes qui déchirent l'âme, qui s'imprègnent dans un coeur toute une vie! Elle laissa échapper des sanglots sans pouvoir les contrôler! N'étais-ce pas ce qu'elle voulait? Alors pourquoi était-elle aussi malheureuse? Plus rien n'avait de sens et elle s'en maudissait! Elle Marguerite Krux... se retrouvé ainsi écorché vif par cette séparation... Mais voilà qu'elle se rendait compte de la force de son amour pour John... il était trop tard, plus question de rebrousser le chemin... 

****************************************************************

Fin du premier chapitre... je ne sais pas encore si je vais la continuer... c'est un chapitre qui me venait en tête... j'ai des idées, mais elles sont floue... en attendant un petit review! Mici!


	2. Le temps reprend son cours

**__**

Daphnée, Youte merci pour vos review! ça m'a encourager à continuer et je pense avoir une petite idée de Fan fiction lol! dans cette histoire, je vais mettre en avance des éléments qui arriveront dans _Au coeur du mystère et de la passion_

Chapitre 2 :"Le temps reprend son court…"

Marguerite plongea son regard à l'horizon, ne pouvant croire encore que sa vie reprenait! Elle avait tellement de chose à accomplir qu'elle ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Tout aurait été si simple si elle avait pu se faire passer pour morte! La lune posait ses reflets sur l'eau calme tandis qu'un bateau accostait sur le quai. La jeune femme s'entassa parmi les paysans et donna son billet pour entrer. Rien n'avait beaucoup de classe… Auparavant, elle en aurait peut-être fait une crise… Mais elle avait vu pire. Oui, une partie d'elle-même était morte sur le plateau et une autre était restée auprès de John… Elle gagna rapidement sa cabine sans un mot ignorant pour la première fois les trafics qui devaient avoir lieu dans la cale. Elle ne sortit pas de sa cabine durant tout le trajet de Londres à Leningrad. Il eut bien sur une ou deux escale, mais elle ne s'en rendit même pas compte! Lorsque le bateau accosta, Marguerite sortit sans avoir envie de quitter la grève…

-Vous bougez? S'impatienta un homme derrière elle. 

Elle se retint de ne pas lancer une remarque acerbe, puis avança. Quelques heures plus tard elle se laissa lourdement tomber dans le lit de sa chambre d'hôtel… Lorsqu'elle était partie c'était peu après sa vie à Shanghai et son divorce avec le Baron… enfin… pas vraiment un divorce puisqu'elle l'avait empoisonné. Elle était donc libre sur le plan " sentimental". Sur le point de vue obligation, elle devait absolument contacter Lionel pour lui assurer que l'Irridium ne viendrait plus mettre à l'eau leur plan… quoi que la guerre était fini depuis trois ans… Elle n'avait pas à s'en faire! Elle avait aussi besoin d'aller faire un petit voyage en Pologne et en Allemagne… là aussi elle devait se mettre à jour. En trois ans l'un des pays avaient peut-être changer de régime… Même si sons esprit politique prenait beaucoup de place en ce moment dans ses pensés. Celle-ci étaient bien plus tournée vers Xan. Avait-il réellement brûlé son certificat de naissance. Elle aurait volontiers vérifier ses doutes, mais elle n'aimait mieux pas gâcher son humeur en apprenait qu'il l'avait fait… et elle ne voulait pas non plus imaginer sa réaction dans ce cas là! Elle échappa un énorme soupir avant de sortir de son seul et unique petit sac, un carnet de cuire brun qu'elle ouvrit. 

Une bonne centaine de pages étaient noircies par une écriture fine : la sienne. Elle n'aimait pas écrire à l'opposé de Malone qui écrivait comme il respirait. Cependant, elle aimait vider son esprit et sans les mots et une personne pour se confier, c'était le meilleur moyen. Elle n'était pas assez idiote pour écrire en Anglais ou encore en Français… non… Elle écrivait toujours dans la même langue trouvant les lettre magnifique et simple. Facile à relire du moins pour elle. C'était le Grec. De cette manière aucune personne dans les pays qu'elle visitait souvent ne pourrait déchiffrer son écriture à moins d'un interprète… Ce soir elle n'avait qu'une seule envie; tout oublier, crier à en perdre le souffle pour apaiser cet étrange sentiment d'avoir fait le mauvais choix! Lentement, elle prit son crayon et commença à écrire :

__

17 octobre 1922

J'ai triché, j'ai volé autant que j'ai aimé des hommes pour les tromper. Mais voilà que je n'arrive plus à me retrouver… Comme si celle que je suis c'était volatilisée pour ne laisser sur terre qu'une âme faible. Ce que je ne suis pas! Je n'aurais jamais cru apprendre à aimer avec cette force qui m'empêche maintenant d'avancer. Ni même d'être aimé par un homme qui sans le savoir m'a considérablement changée. Je ne pourrai jamais assez lui remercier sa patience qui pourtant n'a menée nulle part! Je sais que ses yeux, son sourire, ses gestes et ses paroles vont me manqué… plus encore que l'air dont je respire, voir même hanter le reste de mes nuits. Mais je ne pouvais pas… je ne pouvais pas être à lui, car au fond… je n'en valait pas la peine. Je tue tout ceux qui compte vraiment pour moi! 

***

Le lendemain matin la jeune femme ouvrit les yeux avec un terrible mal de tête et l'impression de couvrir quelque chose. Elle repoussa cette possibilité mettant la faute sur le décalage horaire. Son premier objectif de la journée était d'aller faire les boutiques. Ensuite, elle passerait par quelque cartier malfamé où elle pourrait faire certaine échange de ces récolte du monde perdu. Elle enfila une jupe noir et une chemise quand même bien qu'elle s'était jurée de ne plus porter de jupe! Elle se regarda dans le miroir maudissant ses traits de fatigue. Elle décida de laisser ses cheveux libre… Elle sortit de la chambre pour se faire vivement plaquer contre le mur. Ça recommençait déjà! Elle repoussa l'homme et l'envoya sur l'autre mur en retenant ses mains et serrant son cou. Elle le reconnu rapidement avec ses cheveux rebelle et ses yeux d'un brun clair.

-Dimitri! Que fais-tu ici? demanda-t-elle dans un russe parfait.

Elle le relâcha pour qu'il lui fasse face avec son beau sourire de gamin. 

-Je voulais te surprendre... mais tu avais prévu le coup on dirait! Alors? C'est vrai? Tu étais dans le monde perdu sous le nom de Lady Marguerite Krux? Il n'y a rien de trop beau!

-De quoi parles-tu?

-Aller... ne joue pas à l'ignorante, je reviens d'un voyage à Londres... j'ai vu le journal hier soir... Puis tu avais mystérieusement disparut depuis trois ans, plus de nouvelle de toi... sais-tu que tu nous as manqué! Sans toi c'était bien mort ici à Leningrad. 

-C'est normal, sourit-elle malignement, mais tu te trompes pour ce qui est de cette femme dans le journal... Je ne sais pas qui elle est, mais si tu dis qu'elle était une Lady croix-tu sincèrement que je serais ici à te parler! J'aurais largement profiter de tout ces Lord! Si j'ai disparut, c'est que j'étais en Grèce, pour ceci, dit-elle en sortant un diamant énorme sous les yeux exorbité de Dimitri.

-Oh seigneur! Combien cette merveille vaut-elle?

-Bien plus de ce que tu serais prêt à me donner pour!

-Tu lis dans mes pensés maintenant?

-Absolument!

-Maintenant que je te vois... tu as bien raison, cette femme dans la gazette ne pouvait être toi... 

-Je sais...

-Elle était bien trop hautaine...

Marguerite émit un faux rire, puis demanda:

-Alors quoi de nouveau?

-Bah... tu sais rien de très amusant! Savais-tu qu'un de nous avant ton départ avait tout rapporter de nos activité au autorité! Karl et Fosh se sont fait arrêter!

-Pas vrai! s'exclama Marguerite en retenant un rire cette fois franc. 

C'était elle-même il y avait quelque années qui avait poster l'endroit exacte où reposait les homme de la mafia Russe!

-Oui, concéda-t-il

-J'ai assez bavardé avec toi Dimitri... je dois aller faire des courses... 

-Veux-tu que je t'accompagne?

-Pourquoi?

-Tu m'as manqué!

-Laisse-moi rire! Tout ce que tu veux c'est me ramener auprès de tes gentils amis afin que je fasse quelque transaction...

-merde! Tu marques un point!

-Comme toujours... aller... au revoir. Je viendrai promit, soupira-t-elle en le voyant insister...

Dimitri afficha un autre de ses beaux sourire, puis l'embrassa sur la joue à son grand risque, avant de tourner les talons. La jeune femme le suivit de loin en souriant. Bien que les «salauds» en Russie se trouvait en majorité dans la Mafia russe, Dimitri était l'un des «bon gars» qui avait atterrit là par erreur...

***

Lorsqu'elle revint à son hôtel, elle ouvrit la lettre la plus récente de cette dernière année ignorant les autres. C'était le K.G.B le service secret de la Russie.... En bref, ils l'informaient de la nouvelle politique économique, la NEP diriger par Lénine et aussi de la Russie qui était officiellement devenu l'U.R.S.S. Ils parlaient vaguement de la guerre civile qui avait eu lieu! À peine fut-elle rentrer et le monde continuait de s'entre-tuer! Lorsqu'elle fut dans sa chambre, elle eut de terrible nausée qu'elle mit encore sur la faute du décalage horaire... Elle se força néanmoins à enfiler une tenue plus sobre, de couleur noire. Elle parvint miraculeusement (NA: Ne me demander pas comment!) à mettre ses cheveux droit et les attacher en queue de cheval. Elle mit des gants, puis s'empara de quelque pierre précieuse qu'elle avait récupéré dans le monde perdu... Pour le peu qui lui restait... En fin de journée, elle réussit à avoir un contact avec Dimitri qui viendrait la chercher. Vers vingt et une heure, il était là! Il l'embrassa encore sur les joues comme s'ils avaient été de vieille connaissance. Elle ne riposta pas, mais lui fit des yeux meurtrier qu'il capta à 100% Ils entrèrent dans la voiture. 

-Dit-moi Milana... que s'est-il produit en Grèce pour que tu y sois retenue si longtemps? lui demanda-t-il employant le seul nom dont elle était connu en Russie. 

-Les turques, répondit-elle immédiatement, il y a eut un peu de grabuge et personne ne pouvait quitter le pays...

-Je vois.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement à destination. Marguerite et Dimitri donnèrent le code d'accès, puis entrèrent dans les dessous d'un club. Beaucoup étaient assit autours des tables ronde jouant au carte... Elle en connaissait beaucoup qui se retournait à son passage, mais fut frappé de croiser le regard d'un garçon d'a peine 13 ans... elle chuchota à Dimitri:

-Que fait-il ici celui-là?

-Qui?

-Le plus jeune?

-Oh... il nous est très utile pour espionner nos cible... comme il est jeune tout le monde n'y voit que du feu...

-Ok...

Marguerite avait beau détester les enfants... du moins ne pas les apprécier. Elle détestait voir les jeunes gens gâcher leur vie! Elle se promit donc de parler à ce garçon! Dans une pièce plus à l'écart reposait un homme qui comptait avec avidité des liasses de billets. Elle entra d'une démarche assuré et une mine impassible dans le bureau. Elle lui sourit et s'assit sur l'unique place disponible face à lui. 

-Eh bien Milana! Vous êtes de retour... j'espère pour longtemps!

-N'y compter pas Igor... Vous devriez tout de même me remercier... j'ai avec moi certaines choses qui pourrait vous intéresser...

Le visage bouffi du vieux Russe s'élargie par un sourire gourmand. Comme s'il anticipait déjà quelque objet ou arme valant une fortune. Marguerite avait une «bonne» réputation dans la mafia... c'est-à-dire qu'on lui faisait confiance... Son nom changeait ici... bien entendu sinon on lui aurait fait la peau sur le champs en découvrant qui elle était! N'empêche qu'Igor l'un des hommes les plus haut placés de la mafia l'appréciait beaucoup et ne la mettait jamais en doute... Le pauvre... Quoi qu'elle ne lui en laissait jamais l'occasion... elle était craint d'eux tous. Elle sortit lentement un petit sac de suède noir. 

-Vous savez, ç'aurait été gentil de votre part de nous ramener des armes! 

-Peut-être, bah vous savez je peux toujours partir...

Elle fit mine de se lever, mais Dimitri et Igor eurent la même réaction.

-Non! récrièrent-ils.

Elle retint son sourire, et vida son petit sac sur la table. Igor afficha un air éblouis face à ces magnifiques pierre.

-Seigneur! Où avez-vous trouver cela?

-Loin... ce pourquoi je veux un prix équivalent. 

-Un prix? s'étrangla Igor de peur de perdre un centime de son argent!

-Oui... pas d'échange... de toute façon rien de ce que vous avez ne ferait mon affaire! Je veux vingt-cinq mille dollars. 

-Vous êtes tombé sur la tête!

-Non. Vous ne retrouverez jamais ces pierres ailleurs, je peux vous le garantir! Alors c'est la seule offre que j'accepterai.

Igor prit son menton entre ses mains, ses sourcils épais froncé en signe de réflexion. 

-C'est déraisonnable Milana...

-C'est vous qui le dites... au revoir. dit-elle simplement. 

-Attendez! Je n' ai pas dit non! s'écria-t-il 

-Faudrait vous décider!

-Toujours aussi dure en affaire?!?

-Votre réponse, insista-t-elle en commençant à ranger les pierre.

-Parfait! Marché conclu!

Elle attendit qu'il lui donne un petit sac de papier brun qui contenait de l'argent. Elle sortit l'un des billets d'une des trois liasse et s'empara de la cigarette que fumait Dimitri. Elle brûla le billet sous les yeux rond d'Igor.

-Pourquoi faites-vous toujours cela!

-M'assurer que votre argent n'est pas fausse... (NA: vive heure limite deux!)

-Vous ne me faites toujours pas confiance!

-Jamais...

Sur ces mots, elle sortit du bureau en compagnie de Dimitri. Elle ne put ne prendre en compte le jeune garçon dans son coin.

-Tu me laisse parler à votre nouvelle recru? Histoire de faire connaissance!

-Pourquoi pas! Je vais aller dans la salle de bain pendant ce temps!

Marguerite rejoignit le jeune garçon qui était assit à l'écart sur une chaise d'une petite table. Elle prit une place devant lui.

-Bonjour, dit-elle maladroitement. 

-Qui es-tu? questionna-t-il froidement

-Milana et toi?

-Vladimir... pourquoi est-ce que tu viens me voir?

Marguerite faillit se lever. Ce gamin ne voulait pas parler tant pis! Mais elle garda à titre d'un phénomène, sa patience! 

-Je voulais savoir ce qui t'amenais ici.

-Bah... rien, j'étais dans la rue et Igor m'a donné du travail, c'est bien mieux que de vivre dans la rue non?

-Sans doute!

-Et toi... tu fais quoi ici? Je ne t'ai jamais vu... d'ailleurs rare sont les femmes qui pénètrent ici...

-J'étais ici pour affaire... je ne travail pas pour Igor... j'ai un marché à faire avec moi. 

-Avec moi? demanda le garçon dont les yeux vert incrédule la regardait soudainement mal à l'aise. 

-Ne fait pas cet tête... seulement si tu es d'accord... rejoins moi ce soir à l'hôtel de St-Pétersbourg... enfin Leningrad... 

-Je... heu... je vais venir! 

-Parfait, bye Vladimir... 

***

Lorsqu'il fut très tard, elle alla au point de rencontre. Vladimir portait un long manteau et se dandinait sur ces deux jambes... 

-Viens... allons dans l'hôtel veux-tu?

-Ok...

Elle le conduisit dans sa suite et le fit s'asseoir. 

-Je ne veux rien marchander avec toi, avoua-t-elle, je me nomme Marguerite... et si ce nom sort de cette pièce je serai obligé de te tuer! dit-elle sérieusement.

-D'accord, bredouilla-t-il pourtant soulagé.

-Je veux t'aider... seulement si tu veux t'en sortir.

-Je ne peux pas... Igor ne sera pas très content... il va me tuer c'est certain!

-Oh non... croix moi, je sais comment faire pour que tu sois en parfaite sécurité...

-Vraiment?

-Bien sûr, il te faudra changer de nom... de préférence un nom anglais ou français, je me falsifierai un passeport pour toi et je te donnerai suffisament d'argent pour que tu puisse vivre, mais avant tout, sais-tu parler anglais ou français?

-Je ne parle pas du tout le français, mais je me débrouille pour l'anglais.

-Il te faudra plus que ça... on te passeras pour un anglais qui était en voyage pour rendre visite à ses cousins très éloigné... Alors il faudra que tu apprennes l'anglais comme étant à partir d'aujourd'hui ta langue natal... 

-Comment?

-Je vais t'apprendre.

-Pourquoi fais-tu ça? Tu travailles pour qui? Tu n'es pas Russe hein? 

-Non... et je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'aide... peut-être parce que la vie est trop courte pour la gâcher en devenant tueur! 

-merci... où vais-je aller ce soir?

-Ici... tu dormiras... dans le lit et je prendrai le canapé. 

Décidément elle se sentait dans un monde honorable. 

-merci Madame...

Marguerite sourit.

-Tu m'as tutoyer dès que tu m'as vu... alors que me vaut ce madame?

-signe de politesse, ria-t-il

-Ah bon...

-Tu me fais penser à ma mère, dit-il subitement faisant sursauter la jeune femme.

-sûrement pas!

-Oui... vous avez les même grands yeux (NA: surprendrais ça......)

Marguerite se calma, puis déclara:

-Tu ferais mieux de te coucher au lieu de dire n'importe quoi... demain nous irons t'acheter des vêtements, puis nous irons à Moscou... si Dimitri te voit... ça va aller mal pour nous deux!

-Yeah... Bonne nuit Marguerite, dit-il en anglais avec un accent tout à fait mignon. 

Lorsqu'il fut endormit, elle s'installa sur le canapé après avoir passé par la salle de bain. Elle était tombé sur la tête! C'était sans doute le seul moyen de ne pas s'écrouler sous les souvenirs de Roxton... Elle dénicha une petite lampe qu'elle mit à son chevet et l'alluma avant d'écrire:

__

18 octobre 1922

J'ai besoin d'hurler, de me révolter, faire du grabuge autours de moi... j'arriverais peut-être à me reprendre en main, à refaire ma vie sans avoir de la compassion pour un adolescent! Je veux me regarder dans la glace et voir celle que j'étais avant d'avoir rencontré John. Celle qui aimait sa vie, voler, arnaquer, espionner et même rire de tout ces personnes qui lui faisait confiance. J'en ai assez de fermer les yeux et de rêver au explorateur que nous étions dans le monde perdu. Finalement, c'était moins terrible de ce qu'elle laissait entendre!

~~~

Véronica ouvrit péniblement les yeux essayant de discerner les alentours flous qui s'imposait lentement à elle. Elle ne savait plus du tout où elle se trouvait. Elle se souvint seulement d'avoir quitté la Tree House afin de trouver Avalon sans aucun succès... Elle avait été attaqué par des coupeurs de têtes, elle leur avait échapper, ensuite plus rien. Le néant totale! Elle fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle reçu la clarté du jour en plein visage. Une femme au long cheveux noir presque bleu se tenait près d'elle. 

-Comment vous sentez-vous? demanda la femme en touchant son front.

-Bien... enfin... où suis-je? 

-Vous êtes à Zaithak... Nous vous avons trouvé sans connaissance... par chance avant Yeraz. 

-Qui?

-Aucune importance... le principale à présent c'est que vous soyez en sécurité. 

-Je pourrais savoir quel est le problème? Qui veut me nuire? De quoi je devrais être en sécurité? ou plutôt pourquoi?

-Franchement Véronica, tout le monde sur le plateau connait votre nom. Et pas uniquement des personnes qui veulent votre bien! Ils sont à votre recherche depuis très longtemps, mais vous êtes toujours resté dans les lignes du centre du plateau, là où ils n'avaient aucun pouvoir sur vous...

-J'ai l'impression d'avoir loupé quelque chose! avoua Véronica qui ne comprenait rien à rien. 

Elle avait eu pour but de se rendre à Avalon, mais elle se retrouvait coincer parmi un peuple dont l'existence lui était depuis toujours inconnu. De plus on cherchait à la capturer depuis des année à ce que disait la femme...

-Je ne pourrai pas rester, décréta-t-elle, je dois retrouver ma mère. 

-Bien sûr que vous aller rester... il est de notre devoir de protéger la princesse!

-Non! Je peux me débrouiller je vous assure! Je dois partir, je vous remercier de m'avoir secourue, mais...

-Pas la peine d'ajouter quoi que se soit, vous n'irai nulle part, je suis désolée!

-Comment! s'indigna-t-elle

-Écoutez... rien n'est entre mes mains, alors soyez sage... 

*****************************************************************

Un petit reviews les filles??? ça fait toujours plaisir! Et puis... faut me féliciter... Véronica a prit de la place! Et Malone arrivera un jour lolll 


	3. Le temps emprisonne l'esprit

Daphnée merci ma choupette pour tes reviews!

Mici à toi aussi Youte!!!!!!!!

NB: Ne me demander pas c'est quoi l'affaire des titres de chapitre qui commence par temps... ça n'a aucun but loll 

Chapitre 3_:" Le temps emprisonne l'esprit..."_

Deux mois plus tard…

Roxton soupira à en fendre l'âme. Il rentrait d'une soirée mondaine où les aristocrates politique fumaient tendis que leur femmes bavardaient entre elle des défauts de leur mari... rien n'était plus comme avant pour lui. Pas même la manière dont il regardait les femmes! Lorsqu'il pénétra dans sa chambre, il sut dès l'instant qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais emplir ce vide qui s'était creusé autour de lui. en fait, c'était Marguerite qui était partie lui arrachant l'homme séducteur qu'il était avant de la rencontrer. Au fond, elle avait eu raison de se méfier de lui dans les début avec ses petits jeux macho. S'il analysait les trois années sur l'évolution de leur relation, il les aurait décrite comme cela: La première année avait été une passion affamée ou une attirance physique basé uniquement sur leurs deux corps. La deuxième une sorte de recule entre les deux voyant qu'ils n'obtiendraient rien l'un de l'autre sans vraiment s'engager... Il était même aller voir ailleurs sur le plateau! Et la troisième fut sans doute la plus belle de toute malgré les secrets et les révélations qu'il avait apprit sur elle… Durant cette année, il avait comprit la tournure que prenait ses émotions… Il avait saisit à quel point il tenait à Marguerite et à quel point il l'aimait! Il avait découvert au fil du temps des sentiments profonds, ceux qui vous cloître dans un monde où la passion gagne sur la pensée. 

Depuis deux mois, il ne pouvait rester trop longtemps seul dans ses réflexions car elle prenait toute la place… Son sourire espiègle qui le charmait, ses yeux dans lesquels il ne pouvait que se perdre, le son de sa voix, ses petits gestes bien à elle qui resterait ancré en lui pendant des siècles, ses airs malicieux qui donnait goût au baiser, sa peau, son corps, il en devenait fou! Il avait imaginé qu'une fois à Londres il pourrait se réveiller chaque matin avec sa présence près de lui… pouvoir la serrer contre lui, la regarder rire, s'offusquer, se fâcher… Il se fichait bien de son caractère parfois difficile, il l'aimait pour elle… avec ses défauts, ses secrets et ses démons. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait à présent était de l'avoir près de lui. Elle lui manquait terriblement et il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir dépendre autant d'une femme… 

Pourtant, ce qui aurait de le mettre en colère ne faisait que l'abattre dans une solitude dont il ne pouvait s'échapper. Il aurait du lui en vouloir de l'avoir quitté, car si elle avait eu les même sentiments que lui elle serait rester. Mais il ne l'aimait que davantage. Franchement il aurait du se mettre à genoux pour ne pas la laisser partir. Deux mois, et il n'arrivait pas à reprendre sa vie sans penser à Marguerite. Bon d'accord, ce n'était pas une période de temps très longue, mais pour lui cela semblait être une éternité. Il ne pouvait néanmoins revenir dans le passé, ce qui était fait était fait… Elle était partie et elle ne reviendrait pas… il devait se faire à l'idée bon sang! Avec cette pensée, John se laissa tomber sur son lit. 

***

Marguerite entra dans son petit appartement de Moscou. Une flamme inhabituelle voilait ses yeux. Vladimir la regarda s'emparer d'un vase qu'elle écrasa férocement contre le mur le plus près. Cela la fit sursauter autant lorsqu'elle poussa un petit gémissement de rage. 

-Qui a-t-il Marguerite? Demanda-t-il hésitant.

Elle se retourna vers lui et frappa sur la porte d'entré avec une telle force que Vladimir eu la certitude qu'elle n'était pas dans son état normal. Mais elle ne lui dirait rien…

-Toi tu ferais mieux de préparer tes bagages… Ton train part dans quatre heure et nous devons aller à la gare, rétorqua-t-elle 

-Déjà?!?

-Tu t'attendais à quoi? Je n'allais tout de même pas te garder avec moi le reste de ta vie! Je pense que… Arg… Vladimir ne me parle pas… ça vaudrait mieux pour toi, maintenant fait tes valises. 

-Ok… dit-il en regardant la jeune femme s'enfuir dans les toilettes.

Elle était décidément de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui… Il est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas eu un comportement très plaisant avec tout le monde ces derniers temps… Il se demandait bien ce qui pouvait la tourmenter ainsi. Elle avait toujours été gentille avec lui malgré ces airs un peu glaciale… De plus ces dernières semaines, ils s'étaient beaucoup amusés… Elle allait lui manquer. 

Marguerite sortit en essayant de garder son calme, puis s'efforça d'afficher un petit sourire à Vladimir. Il ne méritait pas d'écoper sa mauvaise humeur… Elle le rejoignit dans sa chambre où elle l'aida à faire ses bagages. 

-Tu ne vas pas bien Marguerite? Questionna-t-il

-Pas vraiment… je suis désolée si je suis un peu brusque avec toi ok?

-Pas de problème…

-Il n'y en à jamais avec toi…

Elle le regarda dans les yeux, puis lui donna le seul bracelet d'argent qu'elle était parvenue à retrouver dans la Tree House après le passage des voyageurs…

-C'est un objet de fille, concéda-t-elle, mais il vient de loin… Garde le, puis retient ceci c'est de mon expérience : La ruse et l'intelligence te guideront dans le vrai monde… suis toujours ton instinct, mais évite de tuer ou de voler… c'est un point de non retour… je sais ce que je dis… Oh, et n'est confiance qu'en toi-même. Il y a aussi une chose que je n'ai su suivre au cours de ma vie… mon cœur… alors suit le veux-tu? Il peut t'apporter des ennuis, mais parfois c'est mieux ainsi… tu n'as pas de regret par la suite… Je vais t'écrire, si tu as besoin de quoique se soit lorsque tu seras à Londres, écris-moi… je viendrai peut-être te rendre visite un de ses jours. 

Ce que Vladimir fit la surpris énormément. Il la serra… comme un enfant en besoin d'affection. Elle passa une main dans les cheveux du garçon qui atteignait était petit pour son âge. Elle soupira. 

-Aller, il faut partir…

-D'accord, mais avant je peux te poser une question?

-Une seule…

-Pourquoi étais-tu fâcher lorsque tu es entrée?

-Je ne suis pas fâchée… enfin… plus dépassée par ce qui m'arrive… certaine chose n'aurait pas du se produire, mais il est trop tard. Non… attend je reformule… je ne regrette pas ce qui est arrivé, mais je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ça!

-À quoi? 

-Je n'ai pas envie de te le dire… Viens, nous allons être en retard. N'oublie pas de signer dans tout ce que tu écris : _Alexander_… Même dans les lettres que tu m'écriras.

-Je sais…

***

Lorsque Marguerite revint, elle s'élança sur le sofa où elle ferma les yeux en soupirant. C'était sans doute la journée la plus forte en émotion de ces dernières semaines! Le départ de Vladimir allait laisser un petit vide dans l'appartement. Ce pourquoi elle irait à Paris… C'était la ville qu'elle appréciait le plus en dehors de Londres… Mais ce qui occupait toujours ses pensées et qui s'avérait presque une obsession était Roxton… Elle ne passait pas une seule journée sans avoir un souvenir de lui qui venait la tarauder. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'oublier! Elle n'y parviendrait jamais, cela elle devait se l'admettre, mais elle voulait au moins effacer cette douleur qui ne s'apaisait pas avec le temps. Elle s'empara de son carnet puis écrit afin de se défouler des dernières nouvelles qu'elle avait apprise. 

__

22 Décembre 1922

Bientôt Noël… et je suis enceinte! Enceinte! Je n'avais pas assez de complication dans ma vie, il fallait bien sûre que je me prépare à devenir mère! Une seule fois… Une seule fois dans cette maudite caverne et je tombe enceinte! Qu'aurais-je à donner moi à cet enfant? J'ai du mal à rester en place, à m'aimer moi-même alors comment vais-je réussir à m'y préparer! À changer voir bouleverser le cours de ma vie! Bon… je sais qu'au fond de moi je vais me sentir extraordinairement bien… Mais il y a John… Celui dont le seul nom arrive à me faire pleurer la nuit! Le temps ne semble pas y changer grand chose et j'aimerais uniquement le revoir, lui dire à quel point je l'aime… J'aimerais avoir droit encore une fois à son sourire, ses baisers et ses bras autours de moi… Je n'en peux plus! Me connaissait je ne rebrousserai pas le chemin, je ne chercherai pas à le croiser, même si je devrai passer le reste de ma vie à l'imaginer près de moi… Peu importe à quel point j'ai besoin de lui… C'est terminé!

***

Véronica faisait les cents pas dans la chambre qu'elle occupait depuis deux mois! Elle avait l'impression d'être un animal prit en cage. Et maintenant elle n'était plus capable de supporter la situation. Il est vrai qu'on la respectait voir même l'apprécier, mais elle en avait assez! Elle avait bien sûre tenter de partir plusieurs fois... sans y parvenir. Tout était trop bien garder! Elle avait même l'impression que ses faits et gestes étaient épiés par Eithana! Aujourd'hui cependant elle était bien décidée à établir une tactique qui lui permettrait de s'enfuire en douce. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit la porte grincer. Elle se retourna pour découvrir celle qui l'enfermait dans cette prison pour son esprit! 

-Que voulez-vous? demanda la jeune blonde sèchement. 

Sa gentillesse s'était volatilisée!

-Vous mettre en garde... les guerriers d'Erwen sont à nos porte... je pense qu'ils savent que vous êtes ici. 

-Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que vous me voulez tous! s'écria Véronica hors de patience. 

-Vous... c'est vous que l'on cherche... vous êtes la fille d'Abigaile... il est logique de vouloir s'en prendre à vous... du moins les guerriers d'Erwen... sans vous il pourrait avoir le contrôle du plateau, ou encore acquérir certaine information qui leur permettrait d'entrer dans le royaume d'Avalon. 

-Mais je ne sais même pas où c'est!

-Bien sûr que si... seulement votre mémoire tente de l'oublier... c'est ce qui arrive après certain traumatisme durant l'enfance...

-Je donnerais tout afin de me souvenir, mais il s'avère que je n'en suis pas capable et voilà où ça me mène!

-Peu importe... je venais vous avertir de rester ici le temps que nous les éloignons. 

-D'accord, maugréa Véronica sachant qu'elle n'allait pas du tout obéir. 

Lorsque Eithana sortit de la pièce, Véronica s'empara des couteaux qu'elle avait caché à son arriver. Prête à sortir, elle tourna la poigner de la porte qui ne bougea pas... fermé à clé! Elle frappa de son pied la porte et réfléchit à toute vitesse... Elle saisit l'un de ses petits couteaux et essaya de l'entrer dans la large serrure... Elle réussit, mais débarrer la porte était une autre histoire!

-Tu aurais du me donner des cours Marguerite, soupira la jeune femme. 

Elle fut un bon dix minutes agenouillée à la hauteur de la poigner avant qu'elle n'entende le fameux déclic de la liberté! (N/A j'exagère là! lolll) 

-Enfin! s'écria-t-elle victorieuse.

Elle sortit discrètement, puis trouva la sortie en haut étant donné qu'elle se trouvait au sous-sol d'une maison... Elle n'entendit aucune voix... Le silence entourait chacun de ses mouvements. Lorsqu'elle fut dehors ce fut tout le contraire. Une sorte de panique envahissait les cri et les hurlement affolé des familles qui se précipitaient vers une grotte au loin près des arbres et de la végétations qui entourait le village. Un peu plus loin, la jeune femme aperçu une lignée d'homme et de femme armé contre des guerriers visiblement entraîné. Elle se faufila du mieux qu'elle pu sans se faire voir par Eithana qui d'ailleurs était dieu seul sait où! Lorsqu'elle fut près de la sortie un homme croisa son regard et elle sut dès cet instant qu'elle était foutu! On aurait dit que tout le monde stoppèrent leur gestes pour se tourner vers elle. Elle discerna Eithana qui lui faisait signe de rebrousser le chemin, puis trois hommes vinrent vers elle. Évidemment lorsqu'ils furent devant elle, elle se défendit avec une telle facilité que dix autres guerriers arrivèrent. Cette fois, tout le monde se précipitèrent pour l'aider quoi qu'elle s'en sortait encore là drôlement bien!

Mais soudainement, un homme beaucoup plus grand et bâti que la moyenne se posa face à elle. Il ne fit que serrer son poignet pour la faire avancer et elle avait l'impression qu'il lui broyait les os. Eithana essaya de l'empêcher de l'amener avec lui, mais le colosse ne fit qu'un signe de main désinvolte pour que la femme ne tombe à l'écart de son chemin! Ils furent hors du terrain de combat en un temps record. Il attacha les mains de Véronica, la désarma, puis la fit monter sur un cheval avant de pendre place derrière elle. Elle essaya de protester sans se faire écouter. 

Une heure s'écoula avant qu'ils n'eurent atteint un second village plus vaste encore mais moins accueillant. Arrivé au centre, on la fit descendre en lui tirant les cheveux. Elle laissa échapper quelques menaces de mort qui ne semblèrent pas affecter personne. 

-Lâchez-moi! Laissez-moi partir! Ne me touchez pas! cria-t-elle se faisant néanmoins transporter dans une grotte énorme où longeait des cachots. 

L'odeur de l'humidité empestait carrément chaque recoin! Ils la poussèrent dans l'une des prisons où elle tomba sur ses genoux. Pendant ce temps un homme sans doute très respecté se posa devant les grilles. 

-Enfin... Véronica! Tu vas finalement me dire où se trouve Avalon!

-Je ne sais pas...

-Eh bien tu vas t'en rappeler croix-moi! rugit-il en faisant signe à ses hommes de la prendre, menez-là dans les mines... qu'elle y travaille douze heures par jours... lorsqu'elle sortira donner lui uniquement du pain et de l'eau comme à tout les ouvrier!

Véronica fit tout les efforts du monde afin de rester ancré à sa place, mais ils la soulevèrent presque du sol. Elle ne sortit pas de la grotte... les hommes la menaient dans un passage plus étroit qui descendait en noirceur. Alors, lorsqu'elle atteignit l'endroit ce qui s'imposa devant elle lui arracha le coeur. Des hommes, des femmes et des enfants d'à peine 8 ans travaillaient le visage couvert de poussière et d'égratignures qui ne cicatrisaient pas ou empiraient tellement elles étaient infectées. Elle remarqua que ce n'était pas de l'or qui emplissait les chariot, mais des pierres de différente couleur. Le coup de fouet sur la peau nue d'une homme la fit sursauter!

-Bouge! Que fixes-tu de cette façon, aller au travail! cria le garde 

Les yeux de Véronica s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle croisa les yeux du mineur... Malone! Il était presque méconnaissable avec ses blessures qui marquaient son corps encore plus que les autres. Il avait du se défendre, tenter une fuite! Comme il y avait trois passage, elle pria pour qu'ils lui désignent celui où Ned travaillait. Pour son premier coups de chance de la journée, ce fut le cas. Elle s'activa à main nue comme le reporter. Certain avait des pioche, mais elle supposait qu'ils devaient avoir l'entière confiance de leur bourreau. Une heure plus tard lorsque Véronica et Malone furent certain qu'ils n'étaient pas écoutés, ils se parlèrent. 

-J'aurais été heureux de te savoir ailleurs, même si je suis content de te voir, chuchota-t-il.

-Moi aussi... mon dieu, depuis quand es-tu ici?

-Trois mois... ou peut-être quatre... on perd la notion du temps, Marguerite, Roxton et Challenger ne sont pas avec toi?

-Non... je suis partie seule afin de retrouver ma mère, ils sont sans doute àa la Tree House... 

Véronica avait une envie folle de prendre Malone dans ses bras et de l'embrasser tellement il lui avait manqué!

-Que cherchons-nous? questionna-t-elle néanmoins. 

-À ce que j'ai comprit une pierre...

-Une seule?

-Je ne sais pas... 

-Est-ce que vous dormez tous dans les cachots?

-Oui, nous somme vraiment dans un endroit bien guetter...

-Nous devrions tout de même partir ce soir ou tenter de se voir...

-Comment? Il sépare habituellement deux par deux dans une cellule, puis je suis déjà avec un homme... Anthony je croix...

-Il faut trouvé un moyen!

-Il y en a aucun Véronica je t'assure...

-Il suffit de réfléchir!

-Écoutes, tu n'est sûrement pas ici par hasard... il te connaisse, alors ils vont le remarquer si je décide de venir avec toi lorsque le couvre feu aura sonné, sourit-il tristement. 

-Et alors? Mais que fais-tu ici toi?

-Ils m'ont sauvé alors que je me faisais attaqué par des tribus plus que sauvage! Cependant, lorsque j'ai parler de la Tree House, des autres et de toi, ils m'ont enfermé dans les grottes... 

-Tu m'as réellement manqué, murmura-t-elle d'une voix brisée en glissant une main sur le bras de son compagnon. (N/A attention... Véronica serait-elle malade? Un geste d'affection après cette retrouvaille wouahhhh!)

Malone déposa ses pierres veillant à ne pas être vu, puis serra la jeune femme dans ses bras presque amicalement. 

-Toi aussi Véronica... j'avais tellement de chose à te demander et à te raconter, mais nous devons trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici, bien qu'il y en ait pas vraiment. J'ai tout essayé, ils sont plus que malins...

-À deux on y arrivera!

-J'espère.

L'un des gardes fouetta subitement Malone et Véronica échappa un petit grognement de rage. Cela suffit à l'homme pour crier:

-Fermez-là et travaillez!

Ils reprirent leurs tâche tandis que le guerrier reprenait sa surveillance. Malheureusement, le reste de la journée se passa pour Ned comme à l'habitude à l'exception qu'il avait un peu plus de bonne humeur puisque Véronica était là. Cela allait être difficile de sortir d'ici sans arme et Challenger, Roxton et Marguerite pour leur porter secours!

***

__

7 mois plus tard 

Marguerite était étendue sur le lit de son hôtel à Paris... Finalement sa vie n'était pas aussi pénible... enfin si elle oubliait sa taille et son ventre énorme! Elle n'était pas sortit depuis près de sept mois de peur d'être remarqué... c'était idiot, mais ainsi. L'entre guerre se déroulait pas si mal en France... du moins si elle ne prenait pas en compte toute les révolutions... Par contre en U.R.S.S c'était presque le chaos! Elle avait réglé la majorité de se ses papiers sous le nom de Parsifal. Elle s'en était plutôt bien tiré... Le seul hic c'est qu'aujourd'hui elle se sentait quasiment handicapée! Elle savait qu'elle pouvait perdre ses eaux d'une minutes à l'autres et elle ne bougeait toujours pas! Seigneur, pour un peu ç'aurait été de la paresse. Elle du se faire une raison, et se leva lentement. Qui aurait cru que pendant neuf mois dans sa vie elle porterait un enfant! En tout cas sûrement pas elle. Sans trop attendre, elle prépara un sac et sortit de sa chambre d'hôtel. Elle réussit à avoir un chauffeur qui la conduisit gentiment à l'hôpital. Comme elle s'en attendait, elle perdit ses eaux sous le regard paniqué du chauffeur... Une fois à l'hôpital elle eut tout le mal du monde à y entrer tant les contractions étaient douloureuse. On la conduisit immédiatement en salle d'accouchement.

Elle n'eut personne à son chevet pour lui dire qu'elle allait tenir le coups et que tout se passerait bien à l'exception du docteur qui ne lui apportait dans sa tête aucun réconfort. Elle n'eut personne pour lui tenir la main lorsqu'elle souffla comme une damnée. Elle n'eut personne pour l'encourager. Elle ne pu serrer ses ongles dans la peau de John pour lui faire comprendre à quel point elle souffrait! Ses mains ne faisaient que s'agripper au matelas. Elle ne sentit pas une main glisser sur sa joue ou dans ses cheveux ce qu'aurait fait John pour la rassurer. Elle ne discerna pas par un baiser porter sur son front l'amour qu'il lui portait...

Lorsqu'elle entendit les pleures stridents de son bébé, elle se cala contre les oreillers où elle aussi pleura, le souffle saccadé et le visage en sueur. Le médecin et l'infirmière pensaient sans doute que c'était de joie... 

-C'est une fille! s'exclama le docteur.

Marguerite sourit entre sa tristesse, quand même bien qu'elle avait cru mourir un peu plus tôt. Il nettoyèrent légèrement la petite, l'enveloppèrent d'une petite couverture, puis la déposèrent dans les bras de sa mère. Marguerite eut un soudain sentiment de tendresse en voyant le joli minois de _sa _fille. Celle-ci cessa tout bonnement de pleurer comme sa mère, puis sembla s'apaiser dans l'étreinte de la jeune femme qui ne la quittait plus des yeux. Elle su dès l'instant que sa vie allait tourné autour de cet enfant. 

-Comment vais-je t'appeler? murmura-t-elle doucement en caressant le dessus de son front. 

Elle n'avait jamais eu le coeur maternelle, mais en regardant cette ange, plus aucun doute la dessus... elle en était complètement transi! 

-Daya? Que dirais-tu de Daya? Moi je pense que ça t'irais bien non?

Daya signifiait soit la miséricorde sous les origines indienne ou oiseau en hébreux... Elle voulait qu'elle ait un nom original qui ne s'entendait pas à chaque coin de rue... Les tête étaient tournées vers la nouvelles mamans...

***

Ce soir là Roxton avait bu toute une nuit se rendant délibérément ivre! Il avait accompagné l'un de ses anciens collègue de chasse dans un bar où il avait frôler la dépression! Pour un peu, il aurait été dans les confidences de ses aventures dans le monde perdu. George n'avait plus donné de nouvelle, il aurait involontairement aimé savoir si Marguerite lui avait écrit... Marguerite... Marguerite... Il n'avait que ce nom en tête, pas étonnant qu'il en soit presque fou! Il rêvait d'elle toute les nuit. Bon sang que lui avait-elle fait? Il n'arrivait même plus à s'enticher d'une femme, pas même une aventure sans lendemain! 

***

__

26 Juillet 1923

La peur me tenaille depuis que je l'ai prise entre mes bras... la crainte qu'on la découvre et qu'on s'en sert contre moi... La peur de ne pas être assez présente lorsqu'elle sera plus vieille, la peur de mourir la laissant livré à elle-même, car elle n'aura pas de père... Sincèrement, je n'aurais jamais cru en venir à ce stade où je m'en fait pour quelqu'un d'autre que moi, où je me pose des questions en ayant des regrets. Parfois, du moins ces derniers jours, je me demande qui je suis devenue! Je suis sans cesse semée de doute sur ce que je vais faire... vais-je tenter de revoir John, vais-je lui écrire? Je ne sais pas encore... je ne sais plus rien...

*****************************************************************

Ok! la si Marguerite est pas assez vulnérable dans ce chapitre moi je me jète en bas de mon appartement! loll En fait j'essais juste de développer un côté d'elle que je faisais pas souvent... Puis Vous avez remarqué? Véronica! Ah miracle là elle prend plein de place et dans le next chapter je me défoule sur elle.... lol 

Un petit reviews pour moi svp??


	4. Le temps n'apaise pas la souffrance

__

AHH ce que je vous aime! merci pour vos reviews!!! Youte, Daphnée vous aller entrer dans le record des longueurs de reviews avec moi loll 

****

Warning: je ne suis pas responsable des éléments tragique ci-dessous...(heu...) Faut pas m'en vouloir si je me défoule un peu trop sur Ned et Véronica! et finalement... Marguerite pleure a tout les dix seconde loll Alors mettez une petite musique tragique loll... 

__

Chapitre 4 : "Le temps n'apaise pas la souffrance."

Huit mois, presque neuf de dure labeur pour Véronica et Ned dont les journées devenaient de plus en plus atroce pour leurs corps fatigués, éreintés et blessés. Leurs yeux arrivaient à peine à s'habituer à la lumière du jour lorsqu'ils sortaient parfois dehors afin de décharger les chariots. Leurs membres semblaient leur manquer et Malone lui s'en portait que plus mal. Seul le visage déterminé de la jeune femme lui donnait un peu de courage… Il l'admirait… ce qu'il avait toujours fait… mais il l'aimait aussi! Ce que la jeune femme n'avait jamais comprit ou essayait-elle de nier l'évidence. Lorsqu'il avait vu qu'elle ne lui manifestait plus autant d'intérêt que dans les débuts, il s'en était éloigné pour leur bien à eux… Quelle ironie lorsqu'il y repensait! Non mais c'est vrai… (N/A on dirait que c'est moi qui parle loll) leur histoire avait suivit le mauvais sens! Partant de « l'amour » pour en finir à l'amitié que Véronica semblait être prête à conserver un peu trop longtemps à son goût! Néanmoins, elle le surprenait par sa force de caractère et son audace. Il était même étonné de ne pas l'avoir vu se jeter encore sur l'un des gardes! Il avait toujours pensé que Véronica aurait préféré mourir plutôt que d'être tenue en esclavage. Ils n'avaient toujours pas trouvé de moyen efficace afin de sortir du village, pourtant il devait bien y avoir un moyen...

-Cette fois, j'en ai assez! s'exclama Véronica en lançant une pierre dans le chariot, je refuse de me laisser gouverner plus longtemps! Je voulais trouver une astuce afin de sortir sans faire de grabuge au risque de nous faire tuer, mais neuf mois c'est exagéré! On ne me tient pas en cage bon sang!

Interloqué par se revirement de situation, Malone suivit la jeune femme qui marchait nonchalamment vers la sortie! Un garde la regarda et s'interposa un peu surpris.

-Que faites-vous tout les deux?

-Nous sortons... alors vous seriez très aimable de nous laisser passer!

-Vous voulez rire! Éloignez vous! ordonna l'homme en faisant mine de sortir son fouet. 

Véronica arqua les sourcils en signe de moquerie, puis aider de Ned, ils plaquèrent l'homme au sol... Ils auraient vraiment du agir ainsi dès la première journée! Leurs joie s'évaporèrent toutefois lorsque trois hommes vinrent vers eux dont un était celui qui semblait être le cherf, le roi ou peu importe! 

-Eh bien princesse... vous vouliez nous quitter?

-mmh... très perspicace! railla-t-elle, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous me garder ici! Je vous ai dit que je ne savais pas l'emplacement d'Avalon... j'ai même essayer de vous donner des faux endroit et vous ne m'avez pas cru! Vous aurez beau me faire flancher dans les mines ça ne changera rien! 

-Oh... je vois... et vous avez retrouver votre ami? 

À cet interrogation, les deux autres hommes bâti de façon presque surhumaine les saisirent. Véronica essaya vivement de se débattre, mais elle n'y arriva pas. Ce qui fit rire l'étranger dont elle ne connaissait pas encore le nom!

-Peut-être ais-je trouvé un moyen de vous faire parler, continua-t-il en ricanant! 

Il les conduisit hors des grottes. Il faisait nuit et sous la lune le village semblait presque paisible. Il les amena dans une énorme maison où il; n'y avait qu'une seule pièce vide... Un mur attira l'attention observatrice de Véronica... Il était sale, des traces et des égratignures d'ongles étaient imprégné dans le bois... Les tâches plus foncés étaient sans aucun doute du sang que des hommes avaient essayer d'effacer avec de l'eau. La lune qui à l'habitude la rassurait lui donnait un sentiment de crainte... ses reflets illuminaient des chaînes de métal accrocher sur le mur. Elle comprit alors leurs intentions, du moins le pensait-t-elle car elle ne s'était pas douté qu'ils tortureraient uniquement Malone devant ses yeux!

-Attacher le face au mur! ordonna l'homme!

(N/A Ah je suis trop sadique! Frapper moi quelqu'un!... bah... c'est un drame non???)

Les gardes agirent rapidement en emprisonnant les poignets de Ned dans les chaîne face au mure. Véronica fourni tout ces efforts afin de se libérer de l'emprise du guerrier... en vain! Lorsqu'elle vit le fouet dans la main du « roi » elle cria d'une voix brisée:

-Non!!! Laissez-le partir! laissez-le!

Il ne sembla pas l'écouter levant son arme contre Malone qui poussa un petit gémissement de douleur. 

-Ne le touchez pas!

Un second coups de fouet éclata tandis que Véronica détournait les yeux.

-Lâchez-le! Il ne vous a rien fait!

Trois autres coups s'abattirent sur le dos du jeune reporter qui faisait comme ces personnes ayant passé avant lui, il serra le mur de ses ongles les faisant lentement glisser!

-Arrêtez! 

Chaque parole prononcer par la jeune femme semblait empirer la situation, car les coups redoublèrent d'intensité. Sans pitié l'homme souriait affichant un air satisfait à chaque plainte que tentait de rendre sourde Malone. 

-Je vous tuerai! rugit-t-elle avec haine!

Les premiers coups qui avaient fracassé le dos nu de Ned ne firent que lui laisser des marques rouges... mais les suivantes déchirèrent tranquillement sa peau au fur et à mesure que le fouet s'écroulait sur lui. Véronica regardait, ne pouvant rien faire, que laisser elle aussi des plaintes empli de souffrance que seule elle gardait gravé dans son coeur. Des larmes roulaient maintenant sur ses joues, sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive, semblant brûler sa peau. L'homme finit par arrêter... lorsque Malone fut sans connaissance. Comme s'il arrêtait parce que les cris ne venaient plus... Il détacha les poignets du jeune homme qui s'écrasa lourdement contre le sol poussiéreux. 

-Laissez-les ici... mais surveiller la porte de dehors. 

Puis, il s'adressa à Véronica dont les yeux fixait le visage de « son » ami encore crisper par la douleur malgré son inconscience. 

-Je vous laisse la nuit... demain si vous ne me dites pas où se trouve Avalon, je recommencerai! 

-Mais je ne sais pas!!! gémit-elle lorsqu'il sortit en compagnie de ses deux colosses. Véronica ne prit pas trente seconde pour se retrouver auprès de Malone... Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il se réveille, mais elle voulait être près de lui. Lui faire signe qu'elle regrettait qu'il soit ici par sa faute. Elle s'étendit près de lui sans le toucher de peur de le blesser et ferma les yeux. Bien sûre, elle ne dormit pas... Ce fut au beau milieu de la nuit que Malone ouvrit les yeux. Véronica le regardait avec un visage si déchirant qu'il en eut le coeur serré! 

-Je suis désolée Ned! Il te font du mal à cause de moi!

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute, la rassura-t-il 

-Mais je suis sûre que tu as du mal à respirer et...

« Tu ne tiendras pas le coups plus de deux jours... tu vas succomber de tes blessures s'il recommence! » faillit-elle crier en pleurant. Elle se contenta de baisser les yeux.

-Eh... je vais bien...

-Laisse-moi rire!

-Bon... je ne penserais pas être apte a courir des miles, mais ça va!

-Je ne te croix pas... je dois absolument les induire en erreur afin qu'ils nous laissent tranquille!

-Tu as déjà tenté le coups...

Elle répondit en prenant sa main. Et sans dire autre choses, elle ferma les yeux. 

***

Marguerite s'éveilla en sursaut en pleine nuit! Pourtant Daya ne pleurait pas... Le silence en était même lourd! Toutefois, elle aurait juré avoir entendu une plainte comme si un pressentiment la saisissait... Elle regarda par sa fenêtre entre-ouverte de son nouvelle appartement... La lune semblait inquiétante ce soir... Véronica avait-elle retrouvé ses parents à l'heure qu'il était? Malone était-il de retour à la Tree House? Pourquoi pensait-elle à eux maintenant? Elle se leva lentement, puis traversa sa chambre jusqu'à celle de sa fille... Celle-ci dormait à point fermé.. Elle était tellement belle! Elle glissa une main sur son petit point clos et s'assit sur la chaise près de son berceau. Elle la regarda attendrit, mais lorsqu'elle ferma les yeux une fraction de seconde, le visage de Roxton vint lui faire rappeler qu'il n'était pas là! 

Alors, tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble défila devant ses yeux... Des yeux vide lorsqu'elle pensait à eux... Chaque baiser, chaque sourire, chaque gestes aussi insignifiant qu'ils pouvaient parfois être lui revint en mémoire! Comme cette journée où Roxton s'était presque fait battre par son mauvais côté... et que la phrase rassurante qu'il avait sortit lorsqu'elle était arrivé près de lui avait été: Qu'est-ce qu'une belle femme comme toi fait dans un endroit comme celui-ci? C'était ce genre d'événement qui ne pouvait la quitté... Son coeur se serra comme jamais auparavant et lorsque le mot: Je t'aime de cette première fois où elle n'avait rien trouvé d'autre à lui dire que: Je ne peux pas... Elle versa des larmes tandis que ses caresses, celles qui l'avaient fait flancher, troublante et emplies de tendresse... Elle se souvint aussi de leurs disputes qui et où cela les avait menés. Elle ouvrit les yeux qui brillaient sous la douce clarté qui pénétrait dans la petite chambre.

-Si tu savais comme tu me manques, murmura-t-elle, je n'aurais jamais du partir... c'est idiot, regarde où j'en suis! 

Elle parlait pour elle-même se reprochant la seule erreur qui était vraiment venue bouleverser sa vie! Depuis plus de neuf mois elle se cachait... du moins se faisait passer pour morte! En Russie personne ne s'en rendait compte, en Allemagne... qui la connaissait? personne... Elle avait toujours passé incognito! En Angleterre? Si elle n'y retournait pas, son supérieur ne serait jamais qu'elle était encore en vie et puis ici à Paris, elle était presque sauf... Donc pourquoi avait-elle dit à Roxton que s'était trop dangereux? Elle n'avait presque plus de responsabilité, la guerre était fini... enfin... 

La vérité était qu'elle avait eu peur... peur de ses véritable sentiments, peur d'être blessé, peur d'être retracer, peur de commettre une bêtise pour préservé ses manigances en restant auprès de lui, car elle les avait tous tuer non? Elle ne voulait pas être obliger de lui faire du mal lui aussi... quoi qu'elle n'en serait pas capable... Mais on se lassait aussi très vite d'elle... On l'oubliait facilement. Ce pourquoi elle avait exceller en espionnage! C'est ce qu'ils avaient besoin... une femme qui ne prend pas ses émotions pour prendre une décision, quelqu'un d'assez rusé en ayant les grand atout de charme pour convaincre un homme de parler... Une personne possédant les langues pour passer inaperçu dans d'autre pays... voilà ce qu'elle était! Une espionne! et dans les deux camps qui plus est! Seulement, à présent elle devait se rendre à l'évidence... ses capacités avaient probablement changer... Elle devait prendre soin d'une autre personne que soi-même et elle ne pourrait plus voyager, partir à l'étranger sous les ordres de Churchill... qui d'ailleurs n'était pour le moment plus en fonction... Il ne contrôlait sans doute plus l'Amirauté alors elle n'allait pas faire l'idiote de savoir qui l'avait remplacer! Du côté des bandits c'était presque la même chose, on gardait en tête son nom, mais jamais son corps! Penser à tout cela ne guérissait pas ses blessures, ni le vide que Roxton avait laissé en elle! Avec un soupir, elle regarda Daya... le seul moyen de panser ses blessures...

***

Roxton se redressa brusquement de son lit. C'est fou, il avait l'impression d'avoir entendu la voix de Véronica et Malone... Ils étaient peut-être en danger... mais il était loin maintenant... loin aussi de Ma... « Ah non! Si tu pense encore à elle c'est en bas du ta fenêtre que tu devras te jeter! » imposa sa conscience. C'est vrai, il ne devait plus y penser... Aller demander à n'importe qui de se priver d'oxygène... Non! Elle était vraiment collé à sa peau! Avec un sursaut de lucidité, il se leva, descendit les escaliers qui menait à son salon, puis écrit à cinq personnes afin de se renseigner sur les dernières personnes ayant quitté Londres cers 11 derniers mois. Il retrouverait Marguerite... cela prendrait le temps nécessaire, mais il la retrouverait!

***

Véronica et Ned se réveillèrent en même temps, le lendemain matin. Le soleil passait paresseusement entre les planches de bois et ils eurent tout juste le temps de s'asseoir que le chef entra avec ses deux hommes d'hier soir.

-Alors Véronica? Où se trouve Avalon? 

-Je... bon sang! Je ne sais pas, je vous l'ai répété mainte fois!

-Menteuse!

-Non! se défendit-elle

Elle regarda l'homme s'avancer vers elle et la prendre par les cheveux pour la mettre debout.

-Ne me touchez pas!

Malone se mit sur ses pieds et dit:

-Faites ce qu'elle dit et lâchez-la!

-Non! Elle ne nous servira plus à rien maintenant! Je peux très bien la tuer!

Véronica se débattit et réussit à quitter l'embrase de l'homme tandis que Malone prit sa place allant se battre contre son ancien bourreau. Véronica s'empara rapidement des deux fouets qu'allaient sortir les deux colosses. Elle parvint à les manipuler et les blesser pour ensuite prendre leurs couteaux! Ces armes en sa possession, ils n'avaient plus beaucoup de chance. Elle tua les deux serviteurs et se tourna avec un vitesse incroyable pour lancer un couteau dans le dos du roi... Celui-ci ne réagit pas, il ne fit que s'écrouler sur Malone... 

-Ned! On a réussit! s'exclama-t-elle en souriant.

-Tu as raison souffla-t-il

-Nous pouvons partir... je vais venir t'aider à le déplacer, ria-t-elle en pointant le corps de roi qui reposait sur celui du jeune homme.

-Je ne pense pas, répondit Ned en fermant les yeux et en les réouvrant.

-Quoi? demanda-t-elle en tirant sur la cape de l'homme. 

-Que je pourrai te suivre, respira-t-il difficilement. 

Le visage de Véronica devint livide et pour un peu elle aurait crier l'injustice! Malone ne pourrait effectivement pas la suivre... Il allait mourir! Le chef qu'elle avait tuer avait eu le temps de transpercer le coeur de Ned de sa lame avant de rendre son dernier souffle. Ses jambes fléchirent, elle s'agenouilla près de lui. Tout cela semblait tellement irréelle! Il ne pouvait pas la quitter! Il n'avait pas le droit, pas de cette façon et pas maintenant! Elle souleva sa tête contre ses genoux et contourna de ses doigts fébrile son visage en sueur. 

-Reste avec moi, murmura-t-elle dans un sanglot sachant que rien de ce qu'elle pourrait dire n'y changerait. 

-Promis... je resterai toujours auprès de toi... Véronica, dit-il entre deux respire saccadé, tu sais quoi? demanda-t-il essayant de garder les yeux fixé dans ceux de la jeune femme.

-Quoi? pleura-t-elle

-Je t'aime... 

-Oh je t'en prit ne me quitte pas, je t'aime aussi, je le jure! gémit-elle.

Il sourit, puis ferma les yeux, laissant Véronica dans cette souffrance intolérable qui ne s'apaisera jamais avec le temps... 

*****************************************************************

... On ne m'en veux pas trop? c'est un drame non??? Aller des reviews s'il vous plait! 


	5. Le temps ne s'arrête pas

AH merci Daphnée!!! trop gentille!! mici!!!

__

Chapitre 5: «Le temps ne s'arrête pas...»

La jeune blonde resta longtemps auprès de Malone qui perdait de sa couleur... Elle se résigna à contre-cœur à le laisser ici, dans cette maison. Elle n'avait pas le choix si elle voulait se sauver... Mais en le regardant, gisant sur le sol, elle ne put s'empêcher de le prendre. Il ne méritait pas de reposer ici... Lorsqu'elle sortit, tant bien que mal avec Malone sur son dos, personne ne lui porta d'attention. Elle fut vite hors du village et deux jours plus tard elle arriva devant la Tree House. Elle le laissa un moment près de l'arbre, le temps qu'elle aille chercher Roxton, Marguerite et Challenger. L'élévateur était en bas... Une fois dans la maison, le silence l'inquiéta. Sa voix encore tremblante des dernières émotions appela:

-Challenger? Roxton? Marguerite?

Aucune réponse ne vint à ses oreilles. Confuse, elle s'avança vers la table où reposait une feuille de papier. Elle la saisit et parcouru les lignes. 

-Ils sont parti... murmura-t-elle complètement sidérée et triste. 

Elle savait qu'un jour ou l'autre ils finiraient par trouver une sortie, mais voir qu'ils étaient partis dans un moment où elle se sentait carrément affaiblie, lui enlevait le peu de force psychologique qui lui restait. 

***

Roxton avait fait de longue recherche sur les dernières femmes voyageant de Londres à Paris, Paris à Berlin et vice-versa. Mais aucune ne correspondait au caractéristiques de Marguerite! Elle avait probablement changé de nom en entier. Pourtant, il ne voulait pas abandonner... Il désirait la revoir, il avait besoin d'elle et il savait que cela était réciproque pour la jeune femme. Il le ressentais. Il n'aurait jamais du la laisser filer! Il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière, mais il pouvait à coups sûr réparer leurs erreurs. Peu lui importait le temps qu'il faudrait pour parcourir tout l'Europe, la Russie ou même l'Allemagne à sa recherche! Même dix ans de voyage ne le ferait pas désespérer... Tout en lui n'avait qu'une seule ambition guidé par l'amour; la retrouver...

***

__

5 ans plus tard... 

(N/A: chut... je sais qu'on imagine Marguerite dans les épisodes avec déjà au moins 33 ans.... mais bon... disons qu'elle en a 35 après c'est 5 ans plus tard! loll)

-AHH!!! Non maman! Je t'en prit arrête! s'exclama Daya secouer par les éclats de rire que lui infligeait sa mère.

Toutes le deux, debout sur le lit, Marguerite comme une gamine, s'attaquaient par des chatouillis qui leurs faisaient perdre leurs souffles. Surtout pour Daya qui n'avait aucune chance d'atteindre sa mère beaucoup trop douée. Il était très tard ce soir là, et la petite lampe de chevet de la chambre de Marguerite éclairait leur terrain de jeux. 

-Maman, maman! Je jure que j'ai fait un cauchemar! ria-t-elle tentant de justifier sa présence dans la chambre de Marguerite. 

-Je sais quand tu mens petite démone! gronda Marguerite en souriant.

Depuis plus de trois ans elle rayonnait comme jamais auparavant. 

-Non, je t'assure, pouffa-t-elle.

Pour mettre fin à cette torture d'esclafferie, Daya sauta dans les bras de sa mère. Celle-ci sourit tendrement, puis passa une main dans les longs cheveux bouclés de sa fille. Elle s'assit ensuite convenablement sur son lit. Daya se posa sur ses genoux la fixant de ses beaux yeux couleur gris-vert. 

-Je peux dormir avec toi? demanda-t-elle avec le grand talent d'une jeune manipulatrice. 

-Il fallait le demander plutôt, sourit la jeune femme. 

Un sourire éclatant brilla sur le village de la petite qui avait déjà absolument tout de sa mère. Du caractère à l'apparence. Les même grands yeux, le même sourire espiègle et les même cheveux... à l'exception qu'ils étaient un peu plus pâle. Elles se couchèrent après avoir avaler du lait et des biscuits. Une fois au lit, Daya ne cessa pas de parler. Tout pour tenir Marguerite éveillée. Elle parlait avec beaucoup d'intonation et d'entrain de ses amis de sa classe, de ses professeurs et des récréations. Elle lui raconta même un tas d'anecdote. Pour une fillette de cinq ans elle avait beaucoup d'esprit. Lorsqu'il fut deux heures du matin, elle babillait encore! Ce fut brusquement que la petite posa une question qui figea le sang de Marguerite.

-Dit maman... Il est où mon papa?

Elle faillit lui répondre: mort! Elle avait peut-être recouvert une lueur de malice dans son regard, un sourire sur ses lèvres et une joie de vivre qui la surprenait elle-même, il n'en restait pas moins que son coeur était toujours meurtri à la pensé de John. 

-C'est une longue histoire mon coeur... lorsque tu seras plus grande, je te la raconterai, mais ton papa est loin... 

-Pourquoi?

-Eh! Que me vaut toutes ses questions à cette heure-ci de la nuit! Dors maintenant. 

-D'accord, bonne nuit maman. 

Marguerite baisa le front de son petit ange, puis ferma elle aussi les yeux. Elle ne dormit pas cette nuit, préoccupée par ses pensées qui se tournaient vers John... Cinq années c'étaient écoulées et elle arrivait encore à imaginer son visage aussi clair qu'un mirage. La seule personne qui arrivait à lui remonter le moral était Daya... Jamais elle n'aurait crut être prise d'un sentiment aussi protecteur et tendre que celui d'être mère. Elle était devenu en quelque seconde l"être qui comptait le plus dans sa vie! Plus rien n'avait d'importance si sa fille avait le sourire. N'arrivant toujours pas à dormir, elle s'empara de son journal. 

__

10 Septembre 1928

J'ai bien l'impression que j'arrive à bien élever Daya... Elle brille d'une lueur chaleureuse et pétillante. Lorsque je la regarde, dans sa manière d'être, je vois celle que je n'ai pas été étant jeune. Elle est déjà très intelligente et elle m'emplit de joie. Je n'aurais pu espéré mieux! C'est un peu fou d'imaginer que je suis maintenant une mère car j'étais la première à ne pas vouloir établir de contact avec les enfants... Cependant, le bonheur et la santé de Daya sont à présent mes seules inquiétudes. Parfois, j'arrive à entrevoir la personnalité de John lorsqu'elle parle... Elle a un fort caractère très contradictoire et tiens ses idées obtenant presque toujours se qu'elle veut! Grâce à elle, je ne tombe pas dans le gouffre... Je ne sais pas si je parviendrai à effacer le manque que Roxton à marqué, mais une chose est sûre, Daya sera m'y aider. 

***

Véronica ouvrit lentement les yeux le lendemain matin. Elle dormait beaucoup ces derniers temps. Elle essayait d'oublier la solitude... Bien qu'elle était forte et que ces cinq dernières année lui avait laissé le temps de tout coincer dans une énorme partie de son coeur, elle ne passait pas une journée à ne pas espéré que Malone, Challenger, Marguerite et Roxton n'entrent dans la Tree House arrivés d'une expédition! Assai lui avait souvent rendu visite sentant que la jeune femme avait besoin de se changer les idées. Véronica avait elle aussi augmenté ses visites dans le village Zanga. Elle se sentait un peu lasse de ne rien vivre comme aventure! Elle se leva, puis se prépara un petit déjeuner.

-Bonjour Ned, souffla-t-elle à la photo qui reposait sur la petit table.

Elle entreprit de prendre une bouché de son fruit lorsque l'élévateur se mit en marche. Elle pensa d'abord que c'était Assaï, mais elle vit entrer un homme... du moins elle le supposait car il portait une longue cape noir cachant son visage. 

-Qui êtes-vous? demanda-t-elle bêtement.

-Armil... nous avons besoin de votre aide...

-Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi?

-Vous êtes bien la princesse?

-Oui... murmura-t-elle commençant à être habituer à ce titre.

-Alors suivez-moi s'il vous plait. 

Véronica étudia l'homme du regard... Il avait baissé sa cape sur un visage doux au yeux vert et au cheveux blond. Il ne semblait pas lui vouloir du mal... Elle prit tout de même ses précautions. Elle s'empara de ses couteaux, puis accepta. 

Elle l'accompagna dans la jungle où elle le suivit longtemps jusqu'à un village plutôt rustique. Que des construction de bois entre des chemins de terres. Elle commençait à croire qu'elle ne connaissait pas très bien le plateau à découvrir autant de civilisation! Il la conduisit vers une plus jolie maison. Il la fit entrer. Un autre homme, probablement dans la quarantaine, la fixa. 

-Bonjour, princesse, Armil, laisse-nous...

Le jeune homme sortit, posant un tendre sourire destiné à Véronica. Celle-ci ne le remarqua pas trop attentive par le visage blessé et la voix enroué de l'homme par l'émotion... Elle ne parla pas attendant la réaction de l'étranger. 

-Je voudrais vous offrir mon hospitalité, le temps que vous soignez ma femme... Je me nomme Grégoire. 

-Votre femme? Soignez?

-Oui, elle est gravement malade...

-Mais, je ne...

-Vous êtes mon seul espoir, dit-il d'une voix empreinte d'une telle tristesse que Véronica ne trouva pas la force de protester... 

Il lui laissa la fin de la journée et la nuit avant qu'elle ne regarde sa femme. Il ne lui dit par la suite plus rien et se contenta de lui faire signe de sortir...

***

Roxton faillit sauter sur place dans la chambre d'hôtel à Paris qu'il occupait depuis deux jours. Il avait finalement réussit à retracer Marguerite! Grâce à plusieurs de ses contacts, il était sur de son coup! Il n'aurait pas lâcher prise, car plus le temps passait, plus son coeur, son corps et son âme désirait la revoir, lui parler, la serrer contre lui. Il ne s'attendait certes pas à de joyeuse retrouvaille, mais il ferait son possible pour la «séduire». Il ne savait pas encore où elle logeait, mais cela ne tarderait pas! Heureux, il sourit allant prendre l'air. 

***

-Maman? demanda la petite Daya repoussant ses mèches bouclés qui lui empêchaient de voir clairement. 

-Oui?

Elles étaient assises dans la salle de séjour avec un conte pour enfant. Marguerite avait acheté une maison, un ans après son accouchement. Ce qui advenait un peu du miracle étant donné qu'elle n'avait jamais eu de chez soi stable... Encore aujourd'hui elle se demandait comment elle faisait pour s'en sortir aussi bien! C'est quelques années dans le monde perdu lui avait presque permit de se faire oublier! 

-Je peux aller voir s'il y a du courrier?

-Je ne croix pas qu'il y en ait le week-end...

-Mais tu n'es pas aller voir hier non? 

-mmh tu as raison, vas-y, sourit-elle. 

La fillette s'enfuit et revint avec une lettre. Marguerite remercia sa fille, puis ouvrit l'enveloppe. 

__

Bonjour Marguerite,

Si tu savais comme je me plais à Londres! Je ne pourrai jamais assez te remercier! Mmmh... j'imagine ton visage qui m'en empêcherait! Je vais dans une superbe école où j'ai apprit plein de trucs! Je me suis fait une bande de copain et je vis quasiment comme un roi dans mon appartement! Le vrai paradis! Je me suis aussi trouvé un petit boulot pour occuper mes temps libres. Si j'en suis là c'est bien grâce à toi! Tout le monde me croit britannique avec l'accent que tu m'as montrer à employer! Je suis heureux d'avoir croiser ton chemin, sinon je serais probablement entre les mains des autorités... Soit dit en passant, de ce côté, je suis blanc comme neige! J'ai vu que tu étais déménagé lorsque j'ai reçu ta nouvelle adresse... Pourquoi? J'aimerais bien avoir de vraies nouvelles de toi...

Prend soin de toi Marguerite!

Merci pour tout! Alexander x.x.x 

Marguerite sourit et sous les yeux de sa fille, prit du papier à lettre. Elle ne resta pas plus de dix minutes devant les feuille pour qu'elle écrive une lettre à son ancien protégé. Curieuse, Daya resta près de sa mère jusqu'à ce que celle-ci eut terminé. Elle avait aussi écrit à Challenger... Quelques phrases afin de prendre de ses nouvelles. Elle lui avait donné une fausse adresse, mais elle s'arrangerait pour récupérer son courrier. 

-Maman? La semaine prochaine, nous pourrions aller dans les magasins?

Marguerite retint son rire sous la demande de sa fille qui avait visiblement envie de faire d'autre activité!

-Bien sûre, nous irons la semaine prochaine.

***

Le soir venu, Véronica participa à un souper en compagnie d'Armil et le maître des lieux. Il la laissa dormir dans un lit plutôt confortable et le lendemain il vint la réveillée très tôt! Surprise, elle le suivit encore toute endormit dans une petite maison de bois à l'écart des autres. Elle y découvrit une jeune femme étendue sur une couche, les cheveux formant une auréole autours de son visage en sueur. Elle gémissait, les yeux fermés. Avec des mouvements faible, elle agrippa la cape de son mari. Mal à l'aise Véronica regarda la triste scène... Il allait lui demander de la guérir et elle ne pourrait pas! Ce qu'il fit dès maintenant. 

-Vous devez l'aider, plaida-t-il 

-Je...je... ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir y arriver. 

-Oui! s'écria-t-il d'une voix plus que dure qui fit sursauter la jeune blonde.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Cet homme était peiné, mais elle avait aussi un mauvais pressentiment, comme s'il était dangereux. Elle s'approcha de la jeune femme ne souhaitant pas enlever tous les espoirs de l'homme qui la fixait intensément. 

-Je vais vous laisser avec elle, il vous sera sans doute plus facile de vous concentrer. 

Lorsqu'il fut partie, la jeune femme posa une main sur son avant-bras, doucement, au contraire de ce qu'elle avait fait à son mari...

-Ne...ne...ne... rest...pas...ici... Articula la femme avec un fort accent. Les mots semblaient aussi se mélanger et s'entrecouper lorsqu'elle continua:

-Dan...reux...pas...conf...s'il...plait...vous...

-Pardon? s'excusa gentiment Véronica.

-Il...est...ne...vous...

-Véronica? coupa soudainement Grégoire tandis que la jeune malade retomba brusquement dans le silence plongeant ses yeux dans le vide. 

-Oui, répondit-t-elle, écoutez, je ne pense pas que je sois la bonne personne pour aider votre...

-Oui vous l'êtes! Je vous en prit! Essayez!!! cria-t-il encore une fois d'une façon qui agaça Véronica, je vous laisse encore une semaine...

-Sinon quoi?

-Rien, souffla-t-il, mais s'il vous plait... faites un effort...

***

Véronica essaya durant les trois jours qui passèrent d'aider la femme de Grégoire, du nom de Eva. Mais elle ne parvint qu'à éponger son visage d'une serviette d'eau froide... Puis elle avait remarqué le comportement plus féroce de l'homme. Au début, elle avait mit cela sur sa peine, mais il y avait autre chose... De plus aussitôt qu'il s'absentait, Eva s'agitait tentant de le prévenir! Sans parler, Armil semblait vouloir lui aussi attirer son attention! Elle était restée trop longtemps. Jamais elle n'aurait du accepter... Elle avait beaucoup de mal à voir Eva dans cet état, mais elle ne pouvait rien faire de plus que de tenir sa main avant sa mort. Elle ne pouvait non plus constater la raison de sa maladie. Cette journée là, elle était bien décidé à annoncer son départ, lorsque Eva saisit sa main. Très gentiment, elle plongea son regard dans le sien, puis pointa le Trion, de son doigt. 

-Qui a-t-il? demanda Véronica

La femme toucha délicatement le Trion qui brilla subitement. Véronica fronça les sourcils, d'abord surprise, puis elle comprit. Elle savait que ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée, cependant, elle avait des intuitions lorsque les personnes de son entourage n'était pas tout à fait digne de confiance et pour Eva ce n'était pas le cas. Elle prit son pendentif et le déposa sur le cou de la jeune femme. En quelque seconde, Eva reprit son teint bronzé s'assoyant. Elle recouvrit la parole. 

-Oh mon dieu! merci! respira-t-elle comme si elle ne voulait pas se faire entendre.

Elle lui rendit son collier.

-Je n'arrive pas à le croire, s'étonna Véronica.

-Vous devez partir! Grégoire ne vous veut pas de bien... il m'a empoisonnée afin d'avoir une raison valable pour vous amener ici. Tout ce qu'il veut c'est l'oeil du paradis que vous portez au cou! 

Véronica hocha de la tête. 

-Mais vous, qu'allez-vous faire?

-Je ne sais pas... fuire...

-Dans ce cas, nous allons partir ensemble, décréta Véronica.

-Merci!

***

Vendredi arriva à grand pas et Marguerite préparait un joli week-end en compagnie de Daya. Elle faisait le sac de sa fille, car elle avait décidé qu'elles dormiraient dans un hôtel samedi afin d'être plus près des restaurants et des magasins de jouets. Elle alla ensuite chercher la lettre de Challenger qu'elle n'avait pas encore prit le temps de lire. Daya pendant ce temps jouait tranquillement dans sa salle de jeux. De ce fait, elle ouvrit l'enveloppe pour en ressortir une seule feuille. 

__

Chère Marguerite, 

Comme le temps passe vite! Presque six ans et vous vous décidez enfin à m'écrire? Que se passait-il? Ou plutôt qu'êtes-vous devenue? J'ai apprit récemment que John était à votre recherche... j'aurais sincèrement crut que vous seriez ensemble une fois au pays. Même si vous tentiez de bien dissimuler votre jeux, je n'avais jamais vu deux personnes aussi bornées, mais totalement épris l'un de l'autre. Mais bon... De me côté tout se passe bien, j'ai retrouvé ma femme et je vis toujours de mes expériences. Je ne peux rien dire de plus pour le moment. J'espère que vous êtes en santé et que vous avez fait les bon choix en laissant Roxton derrière... Je l'ai vu dernièrement et il ne semblait pas en pleine forme, je serais prêt à parier que vous non plus... Je ne vous ferai pas la morale vous n'en avez pas de besoin, vous êtes assez grande pour prendre en compte vos erreur. 

Portez-vous bien, amicalement, George x.x.x 

Marguerite soupira. Décidément Challenger lui faisait rappeler ce qu'elle essayait de se cacher! Tout semblait ramener à la surface ce petit sentiment de culpabilité ou de tristesse... Elle se leva laissant la lettre sur la table, puis alla vérifier dans sa boîte aux lettres avant de prévenir Daya de leur départ. Elle y trouva uniquement un papier marqué à la plume:

__

«Trahir, c'est pire encore que de tuer d'un coup de poignard... mais cette fois on vous renverra la médaille...» 

Il n'y avait pas de signature, mais elle comprenait en ces quelques mots qu'on la menaçait! Promptement, elle grimpa quatre à quatre les escaliers menant à la chambre de Daya. 

-Aller mon ange, nous partons, dépêche-toi...

-Ah chouette! D'accord!

En un instant, elles furent en route. Sur le chemin, le conducteur de Marguerite au volant, elle se demandait si elle ne devrait pas déménager. On l'avait menacé de mort, qui plus est chez elle! Qui, elle ne savait pas trop encore... Elle avait trahi tellement de personnes dans sa vie, qu'il était difficile d'établir des hypothèses... Elle était toutefois certaine d'une chose; elle ne mettrait pas Daya en danger!

***

Véronica et Eva avaient longtemps joué le jeux... Eva faisait semblant à la perfection d'être encore malade et Armil, dont Véronica avait apprit qu'il était l'amoureux secret d'Eva passait, beaucoup de temps en sa présence. Bref, ce couple allait l'aider à s'enfuire. Personne ne la retenait prisonnière, mais la jeune femme lui avait fait comprendre que si elle devait partir, Grégoire lui inventerait un mensonge l'obligeant à rester. Ce fut au milieu de la nuit que Véronica, Eva et Armil étaient prêts à partir. Ils sortirent de la même pièce où reposait avant Eva. Ils allaient franchir les frontières du village. À leur grand étonnement, Grégoire se tint devant eux. 

-Vous alliez où princesse?

-Je pars... merci de votre hospitalité, c'était très gentil, dit-elle calmement.

-Pourquoi au beau milieu de la nuit?

-Parce que j'en avait envie...

-Je regrette, mais vous n'irez nulle part, toi non plus Eva et toi Armil tu regretteras ta trahison! 

Ils étaient trois contre lui, mais se fut Véronica, qui en avait carrément assez d'être toujours prisonnière d'hommes assoiffés de pouvoir, qui lança l'un de ses couteaux dans le coeur de Grégoire. Sous les yeux horrifiés de ses spectateurs, il éclata de rire, enlevant la lame d'un geste désinvolte. Il sortit de son cou l'ouroboros.

-Qui êtes-vous? questionna la jeune blonde hébétée. 

Il ne répondit pas vraiment à sa question.

-Crois-tu honnêtement que l'ouroboros avait pu être détruit par une magie, même par celle du Trion? Une fois qu'il a retrouvé ses deux moitiés, il revient en un morceau à chaque fois qu'il se sépare... 

-Mais c'est impossible, murmura la jeune femme croyant entendre la voix du meurtrier de son père qu'elle avait bel et bien tué! 

-Qu'est-ce qui est impossible Véronica, sourit méchamment l'homme qui n'avait pas du tout l'apparence de Mordren, lorsqu'on touche pour la première fois l'ouroboros complet, notre âme devient immortelle emportée dans les limbes, jusqu'à ce qu'un corps vienne sur le site de notre mort...

Sur ces mots, il saisit Véronica et Eva tandis qu'Armil prenait la fuite... Il les enferma dans une trappe sous une petite maisonnette. 

-J'aurais du vous prévenir avant, gémit tristement Eva.

-Quoi donc?

-Avant, Grégoire était un homme bien. C'est lorsqu'il est un jour revenu d'une expédition de chasse qu'il avait complètement changé. Il n'était plus comme avant et il s'est mit à prononcer votre nom et celui du Trion. 

-Ce n'est plus Grégoire, c'est Mordren, il a tué mon père lorsque j'étais enfant, dit-elle d'une voix brisée, il a du prendre la possession du corps de celui que vous connaissiez avant... il veut gouverner le plateau, mais sans le Trion, il ne le peut pas.

*****************************************************************

Voilà le cinquième chapitre! il en reste un ou deux selon mon humeur lol Et je ferai deux épilogue Mwahahah(je vous expliquerai!) 

Un reviews s'il vous plait les filles?

__


	6. Le temps ne change pas le destin

Youte: Merci pour ton reviews!!! Je peux pas vivre sans loll Tout s'arranger... ahem... on verra! :p  
  
Andra: mici!!!! Mwahahaha! Je sais bien que mon histoire est pas mal dramatique et ça frôle l'exagération, mais fallait trop que j'essais ça! Alors faut pas me tuer quand tu va lire ce qui suit loll   
  
Sachez que j'ai jamais mit Marguerite autant déboussolée de sa vie! Ils sont tous vulnérable! Même Véronica! C'est fou!   
  
Chapitre 6: «Le temps ne change pas le destin...»  
  
Véronica et Eva restèrent longtemps dans le silence. Chacune d'elles semblaient réfléchir de leur côté jusqu'à ce qu'Eva demande:  
  
-S'il veut uniquement le Trion, pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas prit?  
  
-Je dois lui donner... je pense que même s'il essayait de me tuer, il ne pourrais pas enlever mon pendentif...  
  
-Nous devons le déjouer... et comme il ne peut pas te toucher tu as l'avantage n'est-ce pas?  
  
-Je ne sais pas... avoua-t-elle, j'ai tué Mordren, mais il est toujours ici, du moins son esprit et la dernière fois il ne semblait pas affecté de devoir me tuer sans que je ne lui ais donné le Trion.   
  
-Qu'allons nous faire?  
  
Véronica ne le savait pas! Un vrai dilemme... Cependant, elle savait au moins que Mordren ne devait pas s'emparer de son pendentif quoi qu'il advienne... il ne devait pas gouverner sur le plateau.  
  
-J'ai une idée, souffla soudainement Véronica sachant pertinemment que ce qu'elle allait formuler allait être un suicide pour elle-même...  
  
Elle fixa le petit collier insignifiant que portait Eva, puis déclara:  
  
-Il ne dit pas toucher au Trion... alors nous allons échanger nos pendentif... je tiendrai le tien entre ma paume de manière à ce qu'il ne voit que la chaîne... je lui dirai que je suis prête à lui donner. Pendent ce temps je veux que tu pars vers ma Tree House...   
  
En quelques minutes, elle lui indiqua le chemin par de bon repère et continua:  
  
-Je vais essayer de débarrer la trappe lorsque je serai sortie, n'oublie pas... pars à la Tree House et reste-y!  
  
-Compte sur moi!  
  
-Merci...  
  
Elles s'échangèrent leur collier et Eva cacha celui de Véronica dans son corsage. Ils n'étaient pas du tout pareille, même que celui d'Eva n'avait aucun pendentif au bout, mais cela allait être parfait pour leur petite tactique. Le soir tomba vite et Mordren sembla avoir attendu à ce moment de la journée pour dégager l'ouverture et y sortir Véronica. Celle-ci fut capable de donner un coup sur a trappe, signe de défense ou de réticence et la laisser entre-ouverte sans que Grégoire alias Mordren s'en aperçoive. Il la traîna jusqu'à l'extérieur où sous la lune, au milieu de la terre sèche, il la libéra et la regarda. Elle ne pouvait pas tenter une escapade. Il avait l'ouroboros. Alors s'en tenant à son plan, elle tendit son poing fermé.   
  
-Je suis prête à te donner le Trion, si tu me fiches la paix! mentit-elle.   
  
Mordren ricana, mais revint sérieux voyant ce qui était en jeux. Il réfléchit un instant quoique la décision ne fut pas difficile.   
  
-Parfait, rend-moi le Trion et tu pourras partir sans m'avoir à tes trousses...   
  
Un autre piètre mensonge... Véronica avait beau se débrouiller avec ce petit plan, elle ne savait pas quoi faire une fois qu'il verrait l'arnaque. Elle décida de le lancer, de sorte qu'il aille le chercher, ainsi elle couru. En voulant protéger le Trion, elle n'avait pas prit en conscience qu'il surprendrait la supercherie aussi rapidement. Finalement, elle aurait du garder son pendentif. Peut-être aurait-elle eu plus de chance de lui échapper lorsqu'il la saisit par les cheveux pour écraser ses genoux contre terre. Elle n'avait aucun moyen de défense. Elle se retrouvait bredouille sous la merci de l'homme le plus dangereux du plateau! Bien que la haine l'habitait, cette fois elle ne pourrait pas le tuer... Elle avait perdu... Ce soir-là, jamais les reflets de la lune lui parurent aussi sinistre.  
  
Mordren debout tel un bourreau, sortit de sous sa longue cape noire une lame qu'il brandit sous les yeux de la jeune femme. Elle essaya par tout les moyens de se débattre, d'échapper l'inévitable, mais il était trop puissant. Elle qui avait toujours penser que les âmes pures l'emportaient constamment sur les démons! Et bien, cette vision de voir les choses s'effaçait peu à peu tandis que son père, Malone et elle-même. S'il y aurait eu un Dieu, la mort ne frapperait pas les innocents!   
  
-Vois-tu Véronica, fit Mordren d'une voix où perçait le dégoût et la cruauté, dans ta famille vous allez tous mourir de la même façon.   
  
Véronica n'arrivait pas à le croire... elle ne voulait pas le croire! Elle ne pouvait plus se déprendre, elle qui avait toujours réussit à se sortir des obstacles! Jamais elle n'avait été un grande victime, elle ne laissait personne la rabaisser à cela. Mais voilà qu'elle n'était même pas apte à faire un seul mouvement. Elle qui ne reculait devant rien, défiant et sortant souvent gagnante, se retrouvait face à un point où la passion et la colère ne jouait pas en sa faveur. Personne ne lui avait prédit qu'elle aurait tant de mal à s'en sortir! Lorsque Mordren leva son couteau au dessus de sa nuque, elle déclara très calmement:  
  
-J'aimerais voir tout vos aspiration s'écrouler... Allez au diable!  
  
C'est à ce moment qu'un miracle ou une idée brillant ou encore un sauveteur aurait du venir à sa rescousse, mais non... La lame transperça sa nuque de la même manière que son père avait rendu son âme. Le monde sembla se dissiper autour d'elle devenant tout à fait flou, ne laissant place qu'à sa vie qui défilait devant ses yeux dont les pupilles se dilatèrent. Ce fut alors qu'elle sourit entre la souffrance... Elle sourit car elle vit sa mère, son père et Avalon... Elle revit en une vitesse incroyable toute son enfance. Enfin... elle recouvrait la mémoire... mais le dernier souffle qu'elle rendit lui procura une douleur insoutenable, l'enfonçant dans l'abîme de ses pires craintes.   
  
Le corps inerte de Véronica tomba lourdement contre la terre sèche sous la nuit sans étoiles... Le corps d'une femme qui par son grand coeur et son espoir avait fait sourire un professeur sans fille, un chasseur protecteur, une héritière brisée par le passé et un reporter dont l'amour l'avait fait fuire. Avec sa générosité, elle avait offert une famille à ces cinq explorateurs, leur faisant découvrir malgré leur conviction le vrai sens d'une vie...   
  
***  
  
Marguerite s'éveilla en sursaut, le front en sueur et la gorge sèche. Le visage pâle de Véronica lui revint en tête lui donnant une terrible intuition. Comme si la jeune blonde avait vraiment laisser sa vie, exactement comme dans son cauchemar. Ce qu'elle était loin de comprendre, c'était que Véronica était réellement partie et elle avait vu son départ...   
  
Elle se leva brusquement, puis se dirigea vers le lavabo où elle s'éclaboussa d'eau froide et en bu un verre. Leur jolie chambre d'hôtel avait beaucoup plût à Daya qui avait passé une merveilleuse soirée. Marguerite elle, s'enchantait de la voir toute souriante, d'autant plus qu'elle n'avait pas très envie de retourner dans sa maison avec la menace qui pesait sur elle... Elle devait pourtant rentrer dimanche... Sa fille allait à l'école et un changement d'adresse ne l'aiderait pas!   
  
Elle passa près de la porte de chambre de la petite et l'entrouvrit pour la regarder un peu. C'est fou comme elle avait l'impression de se revoir tellement elle lui ressemblait! Avec un petit sourire, elle alla donner un baiser sur le front de Daya. L'amour qu'elle lui portait la surprenait souvent! Elle en venait même à se demander si elle avait déjà été aussi heureuse. Elle qui avait adoré ses manigances, ses comédies et ses manipulations... En excluant bien sûr le fait que Roxton n'était pas avec elle. Un long soupir s'échappa tandis qu'elle se remit sous ses couvertures. Elle passerait un beau week-end à faire les magasins de jouet et les boutiques de vêtements pour Daya, alors ce n'était pas le moment de réfléchir de la sorte. Elle devait dormir pour être en forme. Sinon dieu savait à quel point elle pouvait se lever du mauvais pied! Elle ferma les yeux tentant d'oublier le serrement que lui infligeait son coeur depuis qu'elle avait vu Véronica en rêve.   
  
***  
  
Le lendemain matin, John se réveilla assez tôt. Il fouilla dans la petite table de chevet pour y trouver sa montre. Elle indiquait huit heures. Il n'avait rien prévu pour la journée étant donné qu'il y n'avait pas encore trouver l'endroit où logeait Marguerite. Il ne désespérait pas, mais il commençait sérieusement à être fatigué... Pourquoi diable n'avait-elle rien fait pour le revoir? L'avait-elle déjà effacer de sa mémorie? Il savait qu'elle était bornée, mais de la à sacrifier son bonheur... «mmh c'est bien Marguerite» songea-t-il...   
  
Il soupira, se levant paresseusement. Voilà plus de deux semaine qu'il était à Paris dans un petit hôtel, il avait un peu le mal du pays! Un endroit où tout les gens parlaient français! Il n'avait pas de bonne base en la matière! Il enfila une chemise et un pantalon beige pour ensuite sortir afin de prendre l'air.   
  
3 heures plus tard, il marchaient toujours dans les allées de commerces extérieur. Il y avait un énormément de stand et beaucoup de monde! Il fit même attention à ne pas bousculer les dames et les enfants avec leurs paquets. Il jeta un coup d'oeil furtif aux objets et aux vêtements en vente, puis essaya de se trouver un passage qui l'amènerait hors des stands. Comme il allait partir, une femme au long cheveux bouclés captiva toute son attention le faisant arrêter au milieu du chemin. On lui cria de se tasser, mais il resta sur place. Il avait peut-être des hallucinations, mais même si la jeune femme lui faisait dos, il avait la conviction que c'était Marguerite. C'était forcément elle... Fou? Sans doute! Il ne put cependant s'empêcher de crier son nom.   
  
Une petite fille à sa droite se retourna avant elle. Il vit Marguerite frémir, puis se retourner. Elle était bel et bien devant lui, à deux ou trois mètres! Il n'arrivait pas à le croire! Cinq ans à attendre et elle était là, toujours aussi belle. Il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle reste dans un état de stupéfaction, voir paralyser, mais certainement pas à ce qu'elle lui saute dans les bras! Lorsqu'elle fut à sa hauteur, elle ne lui dit rien, elle se jeta dans ses bras! Pour un peu, son coeur aurait exploser! Jamais il ne s'était sentit aussi bien de toute son existence! Même si les battements de son coeur semblaient lui déchirer la poitrine! Il la serra davantage contre lui évitant toutefois de l'étouffer! Bon sang qu'elle le mettait vulnérable sans qu'il ne le voit vraiment! Tout en elle le laissait grisé! Son parfum, son souffle contre son cou et son corps contre le sien. Il aurait aimé l'avoir entre ses bras le restant de ses jours.   
  
Certains passants les regardaient avec des yeux furieux, d'autre souriait, lui il était au paradis! Lorsqu'elle recula, les yeux embués de larmes qu'elle retenait bravement, il sut qu'il l'aimait encore plus qu'avant! Pas même le temps et les années n'étaient parvenu à le faire renoncer. Dans ses magnifique yeux, il savait qu'elle ne l'avait jamais chasser...  
  
-Tu m'as tellement manqué, murmura-t-il sans même un bonjour...  
  
-Bonjour John, répondit-elle.  
  
Marguerite avait l'impression de vivre en plein rêve! Elle qui s'était juré de l'éviter, elle n'en menait pas large! Elle avait tellement passer de nuit à imaginer ses yeux, son sourire et sa personne entière, qu'elle avait agit comme si cela avait été une retrouvaille dans le monde perdu. Ses jambes avaient probablement du mal à la soutenir, car elle tremblait de tout ses membres! Du moins c'est ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle avait fait une erreur en pensant qu'un jour elle n'aurait plus de sentiment pour cet homme. Il avait toujours sur elle le même pouvoir. Celui de lui faire oublier le monde lorsqu'il était à proximité, plus rien ne comptait lorsqu'il était là!   
  
-Tu vas bien? demanda-t-il  
  
-Oui... enfin... et toi?  
  
Daya qui était restée devant le marchand sous l'ordre subtile de sa mère l'avait finalement rejoint. Marguerite baissa la tête vers sa fille qui avait prit sa main, plongeant ses petits yeux verts sur John.   
  
-Maman, dis tu viens?  
  
Pendant un long moment le silence s'installa entre eux. Voilà, songea Marguerite, il la regardait, l'information s'était sans doute rendu à son cerveau. Elle répondit d'une voix qu'elle essaya de laisser neutre:  
  
-Oui juste un instant Daya...  
  
Roxton détacha ses yeux de la petite fille qui avait appeler Marguerite; maman, pour les poser sur la mère en question. Il tombait complètement de son petit nuage! Marguerite... une mère?!? Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire? Elle s'était mariée? Elle avait eu un homme dans sa vie? Elle en fréquentait un en ce moment? Et ceci n'était que le début des questions qui trottaient dans sa tête. Son esprit n'enregistrait rien d'autre de ce qu'il avait devant lui. Jusqu'à ce qu'il s'aperçoive que la petite fille avait au moins cinq ans. Il n'était pas voyant, mais il pouvait déduire que Marguerite avait soit rencontré un homme immédiatement après qu'elle soit partie de Londres ou elle était déjà enceinte lorsqu'ils s'étaient «séparés»   
  
-J'ai été heureuse de te revoir John, dit-elle simplement en faisant mine de partir.  
  
Il n'allait tout de même pas la laisser filer! Plus maintenant et elle était idiote si elle pensait qu'il ne ferait que lui dire bonjour dans la rue et reprendre son chemin. Alors, il fit un pas dans sa direction, puis prit son poignet.   
  
-Attend... tu pars comme ça? C'est tout?  
  
-Maman tu avais promit de...  
  
-Une minute mon ange... déglutit-elle, pour ensuite continuer à l'avis de John, quoi?  
  
-Nous avons besoin de parler toi et moi... je t'ai cherché Marguerite... j'ai même l'impression de te supplier! Sache que ce n'est pas très plaisant! Je n'arrive plus à fermer les yeux sans t'avoir dans ma tête! Si tu es capable de m'ignorer, pas moi...  
  
Marguerite aurait bien aimé s'enfoncer dans le sol! Elle aurait pu lui résister!   
  
-Que veux-tu?   
  
-Te parler... passer le reste de la journée avec toi...  
  
-Ok... mais j'ai promit à Daya de...  
  
-De faire les magasins! répondit la petite fille à la place de sa mère.  
  
Roxton lui sourit, puis regarda la jeune femme.   
  
-Viens avec nous si tu veux, murmura-t-elle ne croyant pas elle-même à ce qu'elle venait de proposer.   
  
Il fallait croire qu'il lui avait diablement manqué!   
  
Sur ces mots, il les suivit. Les deux premières heures, il restèrent silencieux, même Daya ne parlait plus, comme si la gêne et la curiosité l'habitaient en même temps. Elle examinait John de la tête au pied, ne négligeant aucun détail sur ses faits et gestes. Ce fut quelques minutes plus tard qu'elle se mit à parler , poser des questions et se familiarisant avec Roxton qui se montrait très patient en répondant à toute ses petites interrogations d'enfant. Ils passèrent un agréable après-midi ensemble. On aurait dit une vraie petite famille.   
  
Roxton se plaisait à regarder Marguerite. Cela faisait cinq ans qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu et elle agissait tout naturellement. Il reconnaissait son esprit de contradiction et son habituelle malice! À dire vrai, il n'aurait jamais crut qu'il la reverrait sous cet air presque rayonnante! Il pouvait néanmoins noter qu'elle était tendue sous ses dehors impassible. Il aurait pu lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert!   
  
Quoiqu'il y avait plusieurs malentendu entre eux, ils eurent du plaisir. Ils semblèrent ignorer pour la journée la dernière conversation qu'ils avaient eu avant de se quitter ou encore l'attente trop longue de revoir l'autre. Marguerite, elle, ne cessait de se répéter qu'elle était folle! Non seulement elle se rendait compte qu'elle était encore amoureuse de John, mais elle le laissait les suivre! Un énorme sentiment de culpabilité la rongeait lorsqu'il regardait Daya... Avait-il deviner? Après tout, il ne fallait pas être très intelligent pour deviner qu'il était le père de sa fille! Plus elle le scrutait attentivement, plus elle se demandait ce qui lui avait passé par la tête la journée où ils étaient rentrés du monde perdu.   
  
Jusqu'ici elle avait su se faire ignorer en tant que Parsifal et tout ses autres noms! Elle avait quelque peu cesser ses activités politiques et ce sans trop de mal! Elle en était même très surprise! Mais ayant «perdu» trois année dans le South América, il est vrai qu'on l'avait presque mise de côté... Pour les premières année de sa vie, elle vivait dans un monde où elle ne voyait pas les saletés qui se tramaient derrière le dos des populations. Elle vivait comme une simple citoyenne française... Sa fille parlait facilement l'anglais à la maison et le français à l'école. Elle avait très vite apprit d'ailleurs... Bien qu'elle soit qu'en «maternelle».(N/A... désolé Youte je sais pas c'est quoi le nom en France... lol petite école :p?!?)  
  
Au début cela l'avait beaucoup ennuyé. Elle, vivre sans mission, sans mentir, sans comploté, sans établir des plans! Maintenant elle trouvait cela normal! Tout comme le fait que Roxton prit sa fille pour la mettre sur ses épaules. Il n'y avait aucune comparaison à faire, c'était seulement la preuve que son esprit divaguait toujours vers John! Même dans ses pensées les plus éloignées de lui!   
  
Vers la fin de la journée, après un bon dîner, ils rentrèrent dans la chambre d'hôtel de Marguerite qui ressemblait davantage à un petit appartement avec deux chambre et un salon! Complètement crevée, Daya souhaita bonne nuit à John tandis que la brunette alla border sa fille en laissant ses sacs sur le sofa. Elle revint vers Roxton quelques minutes plus tard avec la firme intention de communiquer avec lui!  
  
-Très bien... tu voulais me parler, alors parlons! dit-elle s'efforçant de ne pas croiser trop longtemps ses yeux pers.   
  
Roxton fronça les sourcils, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle soit si ouverte à lui! Il ne savait pas quoi dire... Il n'allait tout de même pas lui dire qu'il ne pouvait pas se passer d'elle! La question qui avait fait travailler son esprit toute la journée l'imposa à demander:  
  
-Es-tu mariée?  
  
Marguerite arqua un sourcil et ne put s'empêcher de rire. Il est vrai qu'on voyait une femme élever une enfant seule... Cela était même très mal vu, pire que le divorce! Daya avait d'ailleurs été accueillit comme la petite fille née illégitimement hors d'un mariage! Au début, une des bonnes soeurs avait confronté Daya, sa fillette de six ans, à éviter les autres élèves car elle pourrait émettre des ondes négatives! Bien entendu, Marguerite s'était personnellement occupé de cette bonne soeur, la faisant vite renvoyé. Elle revint à la question de John en levant les yeux au ciel.  
  
-Ah, mais oui, bien sûr! Où l'ais-je caché? ironisa-t-elle, pourquoi est-ce que les femmes ayant un enfant serait obliger d'avoir un engagement envers un homme? Non John... je ne suis pas mariée, répondit-elle finalement au grand soulagement de Roxton qui semblait avoir des doutes sur sa paternité.   
  
-Alors que s'est-il passé? Pourquoi le père de Daya n'est-il pas avec toi? Puis du reste, la petite à quel âge? Quatre ou cinq ans? Toi qui ne voulait personne dans ta vie... enfin tu ne me voulais pas, je trouve que tu n'as pas perdu de temps à refaire ta vie!  
  
Marguerite qui avait redouter ce genre de constatation toute la journée eu la soudaine envie de le mettre dehors. Au diable sa résolution de communiquer! Elle ne pouvait pas mentir la dessus, même si déjà il y avait pleins de scénario de père potentielle dans son esprit, il était le seul à discerner ses mensonges. Non qu'elle n'y parviendrait pas à lui cacher la vérité, mais au fond d'elle-même, elle savait qu'il savait!  
  
-Sache que je ne m'attendait pas à tomber enceinte... Franchement, être mère était la dernière chose qui me venait à l'esprit... Je n'ai rencontré personne lorsque j'ai quitté Londres, Roxton, nous n'étions pas redevable l'un envers l'autre... et nous nous étions fait aucune promesse...   
  
C'était sa façon à elle de dire: «Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je suis partie sans savoir que j'étais enceinte!» Roxton en avait eu plusieurs doutes, mais maintenant ils étaient confirmés.   
  
-Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas écrit pour me le dire, dit-il lentement.  
  
-Je ne sais pas... je ne m'attendais pas à te revoir, avoua-t-elle.  
  
John avait du mal à le croire! Il était père! Bien qu'il était légèrement sous le choc, il prenait bien la nouvelle! Il devait toutefois réaliser qu'il ne l'aurait jamais su s'il ne l'avait pas rencontré par hasard ou retrouvée.   
  
-Bon sang, te rends-tu compte de ce que tu me dis?  
  
-Oui...   
  
Ils étaient debout, l'un en face de l'autre, se regardant droit dans les yeux. Roxton avait de nombreuses raisons d'en vouloir à Marguerite, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il était bien trop content de l'avoir devant lui!  
  
-Je ne suis pas stupide John, je sais ce que j'ai fait... mais je ne savais plus ce que je voulais ou pas lorsque je l'ai apprit! Je n'ai pas d'excuses à me trouver... et je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me fasse la morale sur le besoin d'une fillette d'avoir un père et les droits que tu as sur elle... je le sais déjà! continua-t-elle ne cillant pas une seule fois.   
  
-Je sais... mais vois-tu... si tu es partie, si tu as décidé de ne pas me parler de Daya, c'est uniquement parce que tu prenais les solutions qui te feraient le moins peur ou le moins souffrir à long terme... en fait le plus simple! Je pense que ça n'avait rien avoir avec ce que tu ne savais pas vouloir... tu le savais, mais tu as préféré ignorer le plus important... la vérité Marguerite c'est que tu as peur d'appartenir à quelqu'un ou d'en être dépendante! Pourtant c'est normal... Seulement, je suis là... si tu savais à quel point je n'arrivais pas à me changer les idées durant ton absence... tu es sans doute plus forte que moi si tu y ais parvenu!   
  
-non, fit-elle complètement déboussolée.  
  
-Pardon?  
  
-non, je n'y suis pas parvenu...   
  
Roxton sourit. Il ne voulait pas la convaincre de quoi que se soit. Si elle ne voulait vraiment pas de lui soit, mais il devait quand même insister un peu... Il savait comment elle était...  
  
-Alors rentre avec moi à Londres...  
  
Marguerite haussa les épaules. Elle n'était plus sûre de rien! Il ne faisait que la fixer et elle perdait presque sa lucidité. Elle restait debout devant lui, puis d'un côté elle aurait aimé ne jamais le voir partir... Après tout elle n'était plus espionne, du moins on la croyait soit morte ou disparut. Elle aurait crut se faire poursuivre, mais elle s'était trompée. Elle doutait fort que la menace qu'elle avait reçu soit très importante... Enfin... elle n'en savait absolument rien. Comme John attendait une réponse, elle répondit:  
  
-Je ne sais pas encore Roxton...  
  
-Pourquoi? Je ne vais pas te supplier, car j'aurais l'air d'un homme qui cherche à te convaincre de m'aimer. Pour cela, tu es seule juge! Bien que ces cinq dernières années sans toi m'ont été insupportables, si tu ne veux pas être avec moi je vais partir quand tu me le demanderas. Sincèrement Marguerite, je n'aurais jamais cru en arriver là: Attendre une femme inaccessible! Tu as beau me surprendre, tu restes sacrément têtue!   
  
Marguerite baissa la tête, puis le regarda à nouveau. Il était réellement patient! Elle, elle aurait abandonné dès l'instant où il aurait fait un pas de reculons... enfin... pas vraiment, mais bon... En plus, pour lui facilité la tâche, il était énormément beau! Elle avait simplement du mal à prononcer ce qu'il voulait entendre. Pourtant c'était facile! Qu'avait-elle à perdre?  
  
-Je t'aime John, j'ai passé cinq ans à essayer de t'effacer, t'oublier, mais j'ai parfois l'impression que tu m'ais resté collé à la peau, murmura-t-elle soudainement.  
  
Roxton afficha un magnifique sourire victorieux qu'elle eut bien envie d'enlever! Cette dernière phrase sembla briser la glace entre eux. John s'approcha d'elle pour lui confier:  
  
-Tu veux que je sois honnête? fit-il avec un sourire, j'étais en train de devenir fou sans toi!  
  
Marguerite sourit, puis effleura ses lèvres d'un doux baiser. Comme ça lui avait manqué de pouvoir le sentir aussi proche! Elle recula. Elle ne voulait pas lui donner trop d'espoir, tout était trop confus dans sa tête!   
  
-Tu peux dormir sur le sofa, pour ma part je suis vraiment fatiguée et... demain je regagne ma demeure... alors tu si tu veux tu pourras venir avec nous...  
  
-D'accord... Bonne nuit Marguerite.  
  
-Bonne nuit...  
  
******************************************************************  
  
.... oufff encore un autre chapitre après celui-ci et viendront les épilogues!  
  
*petit yeux suppliant* Vous savez ce que je veux hein??? Appuyez sur GO! 


	7. Le temps ne donne pas de seconde chance

__

Daphnée: MERCI CHOUPETTE! AHH J'ai adorer ton review! Mici beaucoup!!!!

Youte! MERCI!!! Oui je le suis sadique Mwahhaha! attend de lire la suite!

Chapitre 7: «Le temps ne donne pas de seconde chance...»

Vers les quatre heures du matin, Daya s'était précipitée dans le lit de sa mère, effrayée lorsqu'elle avait vu un homme dormir sur le canapé pendant qu'elle allait prendre un verre d'eau. Marguerite se réveilla aussitôt que la petite eut posé un genoux sur le matelas. 

-Maman... maman, il y a un étranger dans le salon, chuchota-t-elle. 

-Mais non petite ange, c'est John Roxton, tu sais celui qui était avec nous hier? 

-Oh... tu le connais bien?

-Oui, oui... très bien même. 

-Moi je l'aime beaucoup! C'est pour ça que tu étais contente hier? Parce que tu l'aimes?

-On peut dire cela de cette manière...

-Où est-ce que tu l'as rencontré? demanda sérieusement la petite en pesant chacun des mots de sa phrase. 

-Tu sais ma belle, c'est une très longue histoire un peu compliqué. Je ne pense pas que tu sois prête à l'entendre, mais je l'ai rencontré dans une expédition organisé par un grand professeur... satisfaite? 

-Oui.

-Ferme les yeux à présent...

La fillette se tût et obéit en souriant comme s'il s'agissait d'un jeux. Elle s'endormit vite, tout comme Marguerite. 

Le lendemain, Daya et Marguerite furent debout bien avant John qui paressait sur le sofa. La jeune femme s'arrêta avec un sourire en voyant ses jambes dépasser du meuble et la couverture qui le recouvrait à peine. Sans parler d'un de ses bras qui pendait vers le sol! Il semblait pourtant très confortable à le voir ainsi endormit! Daya vint la rejoindre toujours aussi de bonne humeur. 

-Tu crois qu'on devrait le réveiller? demanda-t-elle

-Je ne sais pas, taquina Marguerite, qu'en penses-tu?

-Je pense que oui...

-Alors vas-y!

Toute énervée, la fillette hésita un moment, puis s'installa face à John qui pour un peu aurait émit des ronflements. 

-Je peux l'appeler par son nom?

-Pourquoi pas!

Marguerite resta à l'écart, retenant son rire. 

-Roxton! dit la petite brune.

Le concerné ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Daya fronça les sourcils, puis le secoua par l'épaule sans obtenir un meilleur résultat. 

-Maman, viens m'aider s'il te plait!

Marguerite éclata de rire lorsqu'elle vit sa fille tomber vers l'arrière en tentant de tirer sur la main de Roxton. Décidément, il dormait vraiment dur! Compatissante envers sa fille, la jeune femme se rapprocha pour poser doucement une main dans celle de Roxton. Daya prit de ses deux mains l'avant bras du rêveur prête à tirer. Marguerite plus qu'amusée fit mine de vouloir faire tomber John du sofa, mais en remarquant un sourire s'étirer sur les lèvres de Roxton, elle sut que c'était un piège! Elle ne parvint pas à se retirer attend et avertir Daya, qu'il les attira sur le divan. La petite poussa un petit cri de surprise lorsque John se redressa avec un grognement comique, puis Marguerite se contenta de le regarder avec allégresse. Mine de rien, il lui avait fallu un effort presque surhumain hier soir afin de ne pas lui demander de venir dormir avec elle! Une seule fois avait suffit à ancrer en elle, ses caresses, ses baisers et ses mots doux. Voilà qu'elle fantasmait! Elle revint sur terre lorsque John passa une main dans les cheveux de sa fille qui riait encore. Assise sur le sofa à quelque centimètre de sa personne, Marguerite décida de se lever! 

-Daya... vas mettre tes vêtements sur le lit, nous allons bientôt partir, notre chauffeur arrive dans pas très long. 

La petite fille n'écouta pas la suite, elle fut déjà dans sa chambre en courant. Roxton sembla la suivre, mais il se tourna vers elle d'un air joyeux. Il ne portait que son pantalon et son coeur se mit à battre la chamade lorsqu'il déposa un chaste baiser sur sa joue. Elle resta figée sur place, le regardant filer vers la salle de bain. Elle était maintenant certaine d'une chose: peu importe ce qu'il advenait de son futur, elle voulait le passer avec Roxton et Daya. Elle ne voulait plus le décevoir, le blesser ou le faire attendre. Il avait déjà été trop patient! Puis du reste, si elle ne suivait pas son instinct, elle trahirait ses propres sentiments. 

-Tu sais quoi Marguerite? remarqua-t-il en la rejoignant lorsqu'il fut sortit, la première fois que je t'ai vu, je dois admettre que tu projetais une dignité froide et sophistiquée avec tes vêtements fortuné, tes cheveux bien montés et ton visage maquillé... maintenant, je te trouve resplendissante! 

Marguerite arqua un sourcil. Elle l'avait aussi remarqué... Seulement, sans le vouloir, une partie de ce qu'elle était en Europe avait disparut! 

-J'avais perdu l'habitude dans le monde perdu... alors je pense que j'ai encore du mal à m'en remettre, mais ça devrait venir, ironisa-t-elle sachant qu'il l'avait pourtant complimentée. Elle détestait simplement se remémorer qu'elle avait à ce point changé dans sa manière de vivre!, toi tu habites toujours ton palace à Londres?

-Oui... puis tu y es la bienvenue, dit-il plus sérieusement. 

Marguerite leva les yeux au ciel faignant l'exaspération, puis s'avança lentement vers lui avec des yeux emplit de malice. 

-Si tu mets ton château à mon nom... je ne dirai pas non! fit-elle avec un sourire bien à elle. 

-On n'essaierait pas de m'arnaquer par hasard? 

-Pas du tout!

Pendant un bref moment, ils retrouvèrent leur complicité qui faisait d'eux des personnes inséparable. 

-Mmmh, ça porte à réfléchir!

Marguerite sourit en faisant un pas de plus en avant. C'est fou comme elle était heureuse de le voir face à elle, de pouvoir le toucher! Ce qu'elle fit en glissant une main sur son menton. hypnotisé par ses yeux, John prit sa main avant qu'elle ne retombe le long de son corps et embrassa ses doigts. 

-Tout ce que je veux John, c'est...

-Maman! Je suis prête! 

Marguerite se retourna en sursaut vers sa fille, si rapidement qu'elle faillit frapper Roxton du revers de sa main qu'il avait tenu un peu plus tôt! John qui trouva la situation amusant, échappa un petit rire!

-Tu es magnifique, sourit la jeune femme. 

-Merci! tu viens avec nous? demanda Daya avec un air important à l'avis de Roxton.

-Oui... seulement si tu veux bien sûr!

-Super! s'exclama la fillette, je veux dire... à une condition!

John haussa les sourcils, à cinq ans elle donnait déjà ses conditions, ce sera quoi à 15? Elle savait de qui retenir! Il était même surpris de l'entendre parler avec autant de facilité. Chacun de ses mots étaient compréhensible et elle semblait tout discerner!

-Laquelle? interrogea-t-il sous les yeux attendrie de Marguerite pour sa fille.

-Je veux... enfin, j'aimerais bien que tu me prenne sur tes épaules comme hier!

-Marché conclu, accepta John avec un magnifique sourire. 

Il faisait face à SA fille. Il en ressentait une sorte de fierté mêler avec un pincement au coeur. Après tout, il ne l'avait pas vu grandir jusqu'ici. Il avait même ignorer son existence. Il comptait bien y remédier! Avec un clin d'oeil pour Marguerite, il se dirigea vers Daya.

-Aller princesse!

Il la souleva dans ses bras pour la mettre su ses épaules, tandis que la jeune femme allait chercher le sac qu'elle avait fait avec Daya ce matin. Il laissèrent la chambre d'hôtel, sans doute la plus dispendieuse étant donné qu'il y avait des pièces séparées, puis ils grimpèrent dans la voiture où le chauffeur de Marguerite les attendait à l'heure. Ils stoppèrent devant l'hôtel de John où il s'empara de ses vêtements. Ils furent ensuite en route en direction de la demeure de la jeune femme. 

Arrivé devant la maison, Roxton fut agréablement surpris. Il tint sa petite Daya d'une main et de l'autre son sac. L chauffeur les salua et alla stationner la voiture dans le garage pour ensuite se retirer dans sa petite maison tout près de celle de Marguerite. John suivit la jeune femme à l'intérieur où il découvrit des pièces décorés avec goût. Ni trop claire, ni trop sombre, à l'image de Marguerite, songea-t-il. Simple(enfin...) et Magnifique. Elle lui fit visiter les lieux avec pour guide la petite fille qui courait de droite à gauche.

-Ça c'est ma chambre, dit-elle avec enthousiasme lorsqu'ils furent à l'étage, il n'y a que moi et maman qui peuvent entrer, ça c'est ma salle de jeux, ça c'est la chambre de maman!

Ils descendirent ensuite au salon où Daya s'empressa de s'installer sur la petite table de la pièce avec ses crayons et ses feuilles blanche, ouis à colorier. Marguerite posa les yeux sur sa fille sous l'attention de Roxton. La jeune femme avait bien sûr changer depuis qu'il l'avait laisser partir sur le seuil de son palace. Elle avait en quelque sorte mûrie, elle semblait plus... femme? Cependant, l'arrogance dans l'éclat de ses yeux gris-vert et la malice lui donnait toujours ses airs de petite fille. Oui... elle était sans doute plus belle qu'à leur rencontre(N/A wow! stop kim! Tout un passage pour préciser: Marguerite est quand même belle, même si elle a vieillit!) Il appréciait chacun de ses gestes et lorsqu'elle se tourna vers lui avec un sourire, il eut sincèrement l'impression de revivre! 

La nuit tomba rapidement et après un délicieux dîner, Daya alla prendre un bain. Elle fut au lit très tôt, puis Marguerite et Roxton se retrouvèrent encore une fois dans le salon où ils ne soufflèrent mots pendant plus d'un quart d'heure. 

-Raconte-moi ta vie, décréta John voulant savoir ce que la jeune femme avait vécu durant ces cinq dernières années. 

-Ma vie? railla-t-elle, elle n'est pas très différente de la tienne... je respire, je mange et je dors...

-Soit sérieuse...

-Il n'y a rien à dire... je suis morte dans bien des pays, toi-même tu n'as probablement pas eu vent de Parsifal, j'ai élevé pendant ma première année une jeune russe; Vladimir. Il habite présentement à Londres... Hum, j'ai porter pendant neuf mois Daya et je l'ai éduqué...

-Et tu disais avoir une vie dangereuse, ironisa-t-il.

-Elle l'est... pour tout ceux qui m'entoure John.

-De quoi avais-tu peur en me quittant?

-De tout! Je t'en prit, je n'ai pas envie de revenir sur le sujet!

-Tu as raison...

Marguerite leva les yeux au ciel en souriant, prenant Roxton au dépourvue. 

-Te rends-tu compte que nous sommes en train de parler dans mon salon en France comme des êtres terriblement sérieux et ennuyant!

-Ç'aurait pu être pire, admit John en riant. 

-Peut-être... Pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas marié? demanda-t-elle stupidement. 

-Tu voudrais que je le sois? Sérieusement Marguerite tu connais la réponse, c'est toi que j'attendais...

Marguerite évita son regard, puis se leva. Elle était vraiment idiote!

-Je vais prendre un bain et je vais dormir, la chambre d'ami est aussi à l'étage...

-Je vais rester ici un moment.

Marguerite n'avait qu'une envie, se jeter dans ses bras, mais il y avait encore ce doute qui la taraudait. Allait-elle le rendre heureux. Elle avait l'impression que sa vie au côté d'un homme était impossible! Non qu'elle ne le voulait pas, mais un autre échec la détruirait! Puis du reste, elle-même était insupportable!Néanmoins lorsqu'elle fut sous les couvertures, elle st que Roxton était le seul à pouvoir la faire sourire. Le seul à parvenir à faire naître en elle des sentiments que même l'amour n'aurait pu déceler. Sans attendre plus d'une seconde, sans doute sur un coup de tête, elle se précipita dans la chambre de sa fille. Celle-ci dormait quand elle passa une main sur son joli minois. Daya ouvrit un oeil tout endormie en demandant:

-Qu'est-ce qu'y a maman?

Marguerite s'allongea sur le grand lit de sa fille et murmura à son oreille:

-J'ai un secret à te confier.

En un bâillement, la petite ouvrit grand les yeux. 

-Vas-y maman je t'écoute! répondit-elle sérieusement.

-Il est probable que tu ne comprenne pas tout à fait... se sont des histoires de grand mon coeur, mais je te les répéterai lorsque tu seras plus grande. Pour l'instant fait comme si je te racontais une histoire... 

Marguerite se lança donc dans un récit imagé de ses aventures dans le monde perdu, relatant ce qui devait être prit en compte et évitant de plonger sa fille dans la confusion. À la fin de son histoire, elle avoua aimer beaucoup Roxton.

-Je le sais, murmura la petite, tu n'arrête pas de le regarder!

Marguerite éclata de rire, pour une enfant de cinq ans, elle avait l'esprit ouvert!

-Mais pourquoi il n'était pas là avant?

-Parce que je n'étais pas très intelligente!

Daya sourit, comme si elle avait tout comprit. 

-Tu sais mon ange, j'aurais pu attendre avant de te dire tout ça, mais John Roxton est ton père...

-Roxton est mon papa? chuchota-t-elle.

-Oui.

Daya se redressa et Marguerite fit de même. Sa fille lui fit un énorme câlin, puis descendit du lit en courant. La jeune femme interpella la petite brunette qui ne l'entendit pas et la suivit dans le salon où Roxton était debout près de la fenêtre. Il eut tout juste le temps de se retourner vers elles en entendant le son de leurs pas. Daya lui sauta carrément dans les bras! Étonné, Roxton la serra, portant son regard sur Marguerite qui haussait les épaules avec l'envie de rire. 

-Je suis contente que tu sois mon papa! s'exclama-t-elle, maintenant faut que j'aille faire dodo.

Sans un mot, le beau Lord posa sa fille au sol. Tout simplement, elle s'enfuit vers l'étage, sa mère sur ses talons, laissant derrière un John stupéfait! Marguerite reprit sa place sur le lit de Daya et embrassa son front. 

-Bonne nuit, je t'aime fort!

-Moi aussi, bonne nuit maman!

-Si tu es trop fatiguée demain, tu manqueras l'avant-midi à l'école.

-Tu croix que les soeurs seront fâchées? demanda-t-elle avec un haussement de sourcils inquiet. 

-Elles n'ont pas intérêt!

La petite fille sourit. 

-Maman? chuchota-t-elle.

-Quoi? questionna Marguerite avant de se lever.

-Je suis chanceuse moi... Il n'y a que moi qui à le droit de voir ses parents durant les week-ends. Les autres et bien leur parents viennent les chercher que pendant les vacance de Noël, paque et été!

Marguerite lui sourit, puis lui souhaita encore bonne nuit avant de regagner sa propre chambre. Si elle avait Daya le week-end c'était parce qu'elle l'avait ordonné. L'école hébergeait obligatoirement les enfants le long de l'année. Marguerite qui avait vécu dans un pensionnat avait rapidement obliger l'école à lui rendre sa fille chaque fin de semaine. 

Elle fut tenté d'aller rejoindre Roxton en bas, mais trouva plus sage d'aller dormir. Il était déjà tard sans en plus parler avec lui. Elle se faufila sous ses couvertures, alluma sa lampe de chevet, puis s'empara de son journal.

__

20 septembre 1923 

Seigneur! Je n'aurais jamais cru goûter à cette partie de la vie où le bonheur semble prendre forme. Ma vie a complètement chamboulée dès l'instant où j'ai croiser le regard de John, mon monde, mes convictions, mes actes, mes gestes, tout! Parfois, ça ne choque de voir le court qu'a prit mon existence. Mais dans des moments comme ceux-ci, je ne changerais pour rien au monde les événements. J'aime John. Ce ne sont plus que des mots, mais une conviction! Peu importe ce qui adviendra, je ne veux plus l'imaginer loin de moi. Le sourire de Daya face à lui a complètement effacer le moindre de mes doutes. Le jeux auquel je semblait m'apprêter est terminé. J'ai eu ma part de souffrance, Roxton aussi... Le destin ne voulait visiblement pas m'éloigner de lui... quoique je ne croix pas au destin... Bref, je veux vivre auprès de lui! Il est sans doute le seul homme à supporter celle que je suis réellement. 

La jeune femme reposa son journal, puis ferma la lumière. Elle ferma les yeux, regrettant intérieurement de ne pas avoir demander à Roxton de venir dormir avec elle... 

Lorsque le soleil timide de cette journée de septembre se montra, ce ne fut pas très long que Daya vint rejoindre Marguerite, sautant sans scrupule sur le lit et se jetant sur sa mère. 

-Maman! Il faut que tu te lève!

Marguerite, réveillée, garda ses yeux fermés pour enfouir sa tête dans l'oreiler. Daya éclata de rire et secoua davantage la jeune femme! Celle-ci riposta en planquant de manière comique sa fille sur le matelas. 

-C'est bon, je me lève! ria Marguerite tandis que la fillette pouffait de rire. 

Lady Krux, amena sa fille à la cuisine où malgré ses piètres talents de cuisinière lui fit des oeufs brouillés... Son cuisinier avait congé, alors elle devait plus ou moins se débrouiller. John arriva et il éclata de rire, voyant la jeune femme essayer de faire à manger. Marguerite se tourna vers lui faignant d'être offusqué. 

-Pourquoi ris-tu Lord Roxton?

Roxton se baissa à la hauteur de sa fille et lui chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille. La petite fille pouffa et Marguerite lança la petite serviette qu'elle tenait au visage de John.

-Tiens, je rend mon tablier!

Roxton hocha de la tête d'un air amusant, puis approuva:

-Merci... je pense que c'est préférable pour nous tous! 

Marguerite haussa les sourcils et lui donna un coup sur l'épaule lorsqu'il passa près d'elle, puis prit une place près de sa fille. Effectivement, Roxton s'avéra un très bon chef. Ils mangèrent, parlèrent et finalement ils furent prêt à reconduire Daya à l'école. Une fois là-bas, la directrice fusilla la jeune femme du regard.

-Savez-vous quelle heure est-il?

-Oui, répliqua Lady Krux regardant sa montre, 13h14...

-Dans ce cas, vous devriez savoir que les cours débutent à huit heure!

La bonne soeur jeta un bref coup d'oeil au beau Lord qui se tenait derrière la jeune femme semblant ne rien comprendre et replongea ses yeux froid dans ceux de Marguerite qui haussa les épaules. 

-Oui, je le savais aussi! Mais si vous arrêtiez de me faire des reproches, peut-être que Daya pourrait aller rejoindre son professeur! s'impatienta-t-elle. 

La vieille dame soupira en maugréant quelques mots incompréhensibles qui étaient supposés être du latin. Marguerite les comprit immédiatement. "Non seulement la petite n'a pas de père, mais la mère se permet une aventure!" La brunette fulminait lorsqu'elle déclara froidement:

-Si j'étais vous je ferais attention à ce que je dis!

La bonne soeur parut surprise et sembla mal à l'aise. 

-Passez une belle journée, souhaita-t-elle légèrement intimidée.

-C'est ça! dit Marguerite, au revoir ma puce...

-Bye maman!

Elle donna un câlin à la jeune femme, puis alla vers Roxton faisant la même chose.

-Bye papa! 

-Au revoir, petite ange! 

La soeur haussa les sourcils étonnée. Elle ne souffla aucun mot, se contenta de suivre la petite à l'intérieur. 

Marguerite reprit le chemin de la voiture en compagnie de John qui demanda:

-Que disait-elle?

-Hein?

-Tu as oublié? Tu parlais français avec la professeur...

-Oh! Rien de très intéressant, elle me reprochait l'heure à laquelle je conduisais Daya... Elle ne m'aime pas beaucoup et moi non plus! 

-Oui, ça c'était facile à deviner, ria John.

Il l'embrassa sur la tempe, comme si c'était le geste le plus naturel du monde et s'installa dans la voiture. 

À la demeure de la jeune femme, elle s'empara de son courrier et entra suivit de près par Roxton. Elle se laissa choire sur le sofa où elle ouvrit la première lettre. Elle venait de Challenger. Elle la montra à John après l'avoir lu. En bref, il prenait de ses nouvelles et donnait des siennes. La seconde était de Vladimir et la troisième n'avait pas d'adresse de retour. Elle l'ouvrit en même temps que Roxton se mit derrière elle pour lire. 

__

"On n'est jamais trop prudent, Milana, surveillez vos arrières, vous en aurez besoin!" 

Marguerite froissa la lettre pour aller la jeter. Roxton la rejoignit.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était? questionna-t-il.

-Une menace, rétorqua-t-elle sarcastique. 

-Qui est Milana?

-Moi. 

John fronça les sourcils espérant qu'elle répondrait plus clairement.

-C'était mon nom lorsque je m'amusais avec la Mafia Russe. J'étais sans doute la moins honnête et j'ai longtemps jouer le jeu... J'ai dénoncé beaucoup d'entre eux et ils semble qu'aujourd'hui ils s'en sont rendu compte. Donc, nous devons partir!

-Tu es sérieuse!?! interrogea-t-il, la suivant à l'étage. 

La jeune femme ne répondit pas. Elle se contenta de vider le contenu de sa garde-robe et de ses tiroirs sur le lit. Prestement, elle s'empara d'une valise et comme elle allait l'emplir, Roxton l'arrêta en prenant son poignet. Elle se calma, plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de son compagnon.

-Marguerite, calme-toi, avant de partir, j'aimerais bien comprendre. 

Elle sembla reprendre son calma au grand soulagement du chasseur. Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit avant d'entreprendre une conversation sérieuse avec lui.

-Parfait John! Tu veux comprendre? Et bien, pendant de nombreuses années de ma vie, je trafiquais des bijoux, des pierres précieuses ou des objets contre de l'argent. Lorsque je voyageais, j'étais souvent sous le nom de Marguerite Montclaire comme interprète. Parfois je le faisais pour moi, d'autre pour le pays. Beaucoup d'homme insoupçonné se sont fait arrêter, les autres je les laissais s'en sortir dans mon intérêt. Mais s'il y a un endroit où je pouvais faire de l'argent très facilement, c'était bien dans la mafia Russe. Ils sont sûrement inconscient car il me font confiance, alors j'ai longtemps profité d'eux. Je faisais en même temps partie du K.G.B... sans parler du M.I5 mais bon... Tout cela pour te dire que j'ai trahi Igor tant de fois qu'il doit probablement être au courant et il me poursuivra jusqu'à ce que je sois morte! 

-Bon sang, souffla John, combien de nom différent as-tu? demanda-t-il hors sujet. 

-Hum... je ne sais pas, cinq, huit, dix! Aucune idée! 

Roxton hocha de la tête. Marguerite avait sans doute eu un passé mouvementé. Il en connaissait peu sous ce qu'elle disait. Un jour peut-être allait-elle lui permettre de tout savoir, mais c'était tout ce qu'elle lui accorderait de connaître pendant longtemps. Il sourit. Il se fichait tellement des erreurs qu'elle avait pu commettre ou qu'elle ferait. Il aimait celle qu'elle était. Une femme dont le passé avait laissé bien des cicatrices, une femme forte avec un caractère qu'il adorait. Passionée, malicieuse, amusante, magnifique!

-Viens à Londres, dit-il.

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'illuminèrent avec une lueur espiègle.

-Dans ton énorme palace?

-Oui, ria-t-il. 

-C'est d'accord. 

Roxton haussa les sourcils sans vraiment y croire. Elle avait dit oui! Les choses avait décidément changées. Il le savait depuis hier soir, lorsque sa fille s'était jeter dans ses bras. Marguerite avait de ce même fait laissé une porte ouverte pour lui dans sa vie! 

-Mais, continua-t-elle.

Pendant un moment, il crut qu'elle allait revenir sur sa décision.

-Je dois m'occuper du chagement d'école de Daya...

Roxton soupira de soulagement. 

-Je propose que nous passions le reste de la semaine ici. 

-Ce n'est franchement pas prudent!

-Je suis là.

Marguerite leva la tête vers lui, puis sans un mot se leva d'un bond. 

-Changeons de sujet!

C'était bien elle, cet empressement de détourner ce qui l'agaçait! Elle prit sa main pour l'inciter à se mettre debout, puis l'entraîna hors de la pièce. 

-Sais-tu que le monde perdu m'est resté gravé en tête pendant très longtemps! Le matin, encore, je croix me réveiller dans la Tree House. Alors j'ai prit l'habitude de me promener dans la forêt à quelques mètres de ma maison. 

Roxton sourit, remarquant qu'elle retira sa main de la sienne. Comme si ce seul contacte la bouleversait. Elle le conduisit ensuite à l'extérieur. Il faisait particulièrement chaud et le soleil brillait maintenant dans le ciel sans nuages. Elle pointa le commencement de la petite forêt. Ils suivirent donc le chemin menant aux arbres. 

L'odeur de la forêt emplissait l'air et c'était comme s'ils revenaient en arrière. Ils marchèrent silencieusement pendant un long moment et sur le chemin du retour, ils se disputaient à savoir qui ferait le dîner. Marguerite détestait cuisiner, mais elle adorait l'agacer!

-Pourquoi pas moi? se borna-t-elle. 

-Franchement, parce que je n'ai pas envie de mourir sur ta table de cuisine!

-Pff! Attention Lord Roxton, je risque vraiment de mettre de l'Arsenic dans ton assiette. 

-Tu n'oserais pas! dit-il faignant d'être scandalisé tandis qu'il contournait un arbre pour la rejoindre. 

-Bien sûr que si!

-Dans ce cas...

-Quoi? s'empressa-t-elle de demander voyant son air malicieux. 

-Tu ne mérite que de dormir dehors cette nuit! Ce sera plus prudent pour moi! 

-Hein!?! 

Elle comprit en le voyant s'enfuire vers sa maison!

-Roxton! C'est ma propriété! s'écria-t-elle.

Elle le rattrapa juste à temps et se posa dans l'entrebâillement de sa porte arrière. 

-Essais pour voir! M'enfermer dehors, je te jure que tu ne t'en sortira pas si tu essais! s'indigna-t-elle avec un sourire. 

-Une menace?

-Non un avertissement!

-Je fais une entente alors.

-Laquelle? demanda-t-elle amusée.

-Si je parviens à prendre possession des lieux, je fais à dîner, sinon tu le feras. 

-Facile, pouffa-t-elle. 

-Vraiment? interrogea-t-il, baissant la tête vers la jeune femme. 

Il l'enlaça lentement, sans que Marguerite n'eut enlevé ses mains de sur les côtés de la porte, puis l'embrassa. La jeune femme en avait eu conscience, mais elle chavira sous ce baiser presque avide. Elle fit courir ses doigts sur la nuque de John et elle le sentit resserrer leur étreinte. Il avait perdu le fil de ses intentions. Elle aussi d'ailleurs, mais elle en restait tout de même plus alerte. Elle s'accrocha à lui, répondit à son étreinte avec une passion qui lui avait été enlevé depuis ces cinq dernières année. Après de nombreuses secondes, elle se détacha de lui, contempla son visage perplexe et lui ferma la porte au nez. Elle se retint de ne pas lui tirer la langue en signe de victoire! 

-C'est de la triche! s'exclama-t-il avec un rire de l'autre côté.

-C'est toi qui a commencé! dit-elle en ouvrant la porte, mais puisque je suis d'humeur honorable, tu peux faire à mangé. 

-Trop gentil!

Elle éclata de rire. Voilà, ils se retrouvaient. 

Quelques heures plus tard, lorsqu'ils eurent terminé leur repas, John demanda:

-Alors comment c'était?

-Ça fait différent du raptor que tu cuisinais, délicieux, avoua-t-elle plus sérieusement. 

-Merci bien!

-De rien!

Roxton la regarda se lever pour débarrasser la table. Il adorait lorsqu'elle employait ses petites habitudes espiègles à son égard. C'était sûrement ce petit haussement de sourcil ou son sourire bien à elle qui le forçait à l'admirer sans se lasser. Ils passèrent par la suite au salon où ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, en particulier de leur cinq dernières années. 

Quand il fut tard, John se retrouva seul dans le salon, assit sur le sofa. Marguerite était montée afin d'aller dormir et il ne put se résoudre à rester en bas plus longtemps dans l'intention d'aller dormir dans la chambre d'ami. 

Marguerite passa une main dans ses cheveux détachés. Elle allait sortir de la pièce lorsqu'elle s'arrêta devant Roxton. Debout dans sa chambre. Il la fixait. 

-Qui a-t-il Roxton? Si tu n'as pas assez de couvertures, il y en a dans...

-J'étais seulement venu te souhaiter bonne nuit...

-Oh.

Elle sourit et s'avança vers lui. 

-Bonne nuit Roxton.

À l'unique lueur de la chandelle qui éclairait sa chambre, la jeune femme eut du mal à cerner l'expression de ses yeux pers. Elle la vit néanmoins lorsqu'il fit un pas vers elle. Une décharge électrique semblait passer entre eux et elle laisserait cette sensation de manque si l'un d'eux s'éloignait. Roxton caressa ses lèvres d'un long baiser. Marguerite eut la même réaction que cet après-midi, entourant ses mains autour du cou de John. Il embrassa son visage, puis il souffla:

-Marguerite, laisse-moi t'aimer... (N/A toute une nuit, faire avec toi la la la la la la la la!..... j'arrête!) 

Le coeur de la jeune femme se mit à battre la chamade. Ces quelques mots avait été prononcés telle une prière à laquelle il voulait s'accrocher. Comme s'il avait eu besoin de faire une requête presque suppliante. En guise de réponse, elle s'attarda à sa chemise avec ardeur. Plus rien ne comptait au-delà de leur étreinte. John fit danser ses mains sur la taille de Marguerite, la faisant chavirer sur le lit. Il l'embrassa à mainte reprise avant d'enlever ses vêtements. Leurs corps, leurs caresses et leurs baisers tentèrent d'exprimer toute la passion, la tendresse et l'amour qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre. 

Tandis que la jeune femme glissait ses mains sur le dos de Roxton, sa nuque, son visage, elle frissonna sous la tendresse qu'il manifestait. Il agissait comme si elle était son air pour vivre! Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi aimée ou désirée dans les bras d'un homme. 

Roxton voulait en fait s'imprégner de chaque parcelle de son être, car enfin il pouvait goûter à sa peau et ses baisers, à son corps et ses lèvres contre le sien. Elle lui avait tellement manqué qu'il aurait aimé éterniser chaque instant auprès d'elle. Sentir pour toujours son souffle contre son cou...

*** (N/A Suffit! On va me prendre pour une obsédée!)

Le lendemain matin, Roxton et Marguerite se réveillèrent en même temps. La jeune femme posa sa tête au creux de l'épaule de John et le serra dans ses bras. 

-Je t'aime Marguerite, murmura John d'une voix ensommeillée.

-Moi aussi, répondit-elle en embrassant son cou.

Elle ferma les yeux, prête à sombrer encore dans le sommeil, faisant toutefois glisser machinalement ses ongles sur le dos de John. Celui-ci était sur le point de ronfler lorsque les éclat d'une vitre cassée les éveilla de leur somnolence! 

-Qu'est-ce que c'était demanda la brunette, se redressant légèrement. 

Roxton resta près d'elle et fronça les sourcils.

-Reste ici, je vais aller voir, dit-il.

Il enfila à la hâte ses vêtements, puis sortit de la chambre. Marguerite mit sa robe de chambre et décida d'aller le rejoindre. Elle le trouva dans le salon où la moitié de la fenêtre était brisée. 

-Merde! s'écria-t-elle en ramassant une feuille de papier qui traînait sur les lieux. 

"Brûle en enfer Parsifal, Milana ou Marguerite!"

Elle déchira la feuille et Roxton ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle ne semblait pas ébranlé par les menaces. Après tout, on en voulait à sa vie et sa réaction frôlait l'indignation au lieu de la peur. 

-Qu'ils se montrent et je les tue! maugréa-t-elle en montant les escaliers pour aller à l'étage. 

Il la suivit, puis la regarda prendre une arme pour la mettre sous son oreillé. 

-Je préfèrerais partir, avoua-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

-Je suis de ton avis! As-tu ton passe-port?

-Bien sûr, Daya aussi...

-Dans ce cas, prépare tes valises, je vais dire à ton chauffeur d'aller chercher Daya...

-Il faut qu'un de nous soit là, vas-y, je vais faire nos bagages.

-Viens avec moi, décréta-t-il

-Pourquoi? C'est mieux que je fasse les choses ici. 

John soupira, s'empara de sa main pour l'attirer vers lui d'une manière comique, puis l'embrassa furtivement.

-Très bien, je reviens!

Marguerite sourit. Elle l'entendit fermer la porte derrière lui et s'empressa de ranger ses choses dans ses valises et ses sacs. Elle fit de même dans la chambre de Daya ce qui lui prit au-dessus d'un quart d'heure.

Elle sut avant même qu'un homme l'empoigne mettant son bras autour d'elle et sa main sur sa bouche que c'était quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait qui était derrière elle. Elle ne put émettre aucun son distinctif tandis qu'il la conduisait où traînait Igor et un homme qu'elle avait l'impression de connaître... Cela lui revint en mémoire. C'était un espion du K.G.B, elle avait travaillé avec lui! Elle ne se souvenait plus de son nom, mais bon! La question qu'elle aurait du se posé était: Que faisait-il avec le grand dirigeant de la mafia Russe! Elle n'eut pas l'occasion de réfléchir, l'homme qui la tenait, la poussa sur le sofa. C'était Dimitri. Elle les regarda tour à tour avec une expression innocente sur son visage pourtant impassible. 

-Où est-il? grogna Igor. 

Cette fois, elle n'avait aucune idée de qui il parlait!

-Qui? demanda-t-elle sèchement.

-Vladimir! Idiote!

Marguerite fulminait sans pouvoir faire un mouvement. 

-Aucune idée! mentit-elle. 

-Faux! Nous avons intercepté une lettre d'un certain Alexander...

Elle haussa les épaules. 

-Et alors? Ça sonne comme Vladimir ce prénom? Puis du reste, je ne l'ai vu qu'une fois et j'ai à peine idée de qui vous parlez! 

-C'était MON gamin! hurla Igor. 

Marguerite s'étrangla intérieurement sans que rien ne transparaisse dans ses expressions! Bon, c'était écrit où ça? Vladimir lui avait dit qu'Igor lui avait donné du travail! Bravo! ironisa-t-elle pour elle-même. Expédier le fils d'un des plus grands trafiquants de la mafia Russe à Londres!

-Que voulez-vous que je vous dise? Surveillez-le si vous l'avez perdu!

-Où est-il?

-Vous vous êtes donné tout ce mal pour retrouver votre fils, venir à Paris!

-Oh non, répondit l'agent du K.G.B, j'ai eu pour ordre de vous tuer...

-Ah, je vois et en bon citoyen, vous accomplissez votre devoir avec le pire des gangster! railla-t-elle. 

Bon la situation devenait plus claire. Igor était ici pour son fils et les hommes qu'elle avait dénoncé, Dimitri, bien qu'elle avait de bonne relation avec lui suivait les ordres de son patron et Olaf(son nom lui était revenu en tête) avait eu pour ordre de l'éliminer puisque l'agence des espions avait probablement découvert le triple jeux auquel elle jouait! Bref, tout allait pour le mieux! Olaf fit mine de venir la frapper, mais Igor le retint.

-Pas avant qu'elle m'ait dit où est Vladimir!

Cet enfant quoique menteur, ne méritait certes pas de subir les foudres de son père! Elle nierait tout et il finirait par la croire non?

-Je ne sais pas Igor, croyez-vous honnêtement que je risquerais ma vie et ma réputation pour un adolescent? Qui plus est le votre!

Cette remarque parut franchement le faire réfléchir. Lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de Dimitri, elle vit qu'il était dans un certain sens de son côté. En vérité, le jeune homme la vénérait presque!

-Très bien, concéda Igor, mais que faites-vous de tous ces hommes qui ont été dénoncés? Olaf m'a tout raconté.

-Deux ou trois de moins? Quelle importance? Au moins, ce n'était pas vous. Faites travailler vos méninges et remarquez de quel côté j'étais le plus penchée! 

Voilà un point de marqué avec Igor, maintenant Olaf avait mille et une raison de la tuer. Cependant, en mettant les deux hommes de la mafia de son partie, elle ne risquerait plus rien! En effet, Igor et Dimitri semblèrent convaincu, elle avait toujours eu leur confiance! 

Dimitri sourit. Il avait toujours eu un grand penchant pour la jeune femme. Elle était audacieuse et intelligente. Il adorait la manière dont elle tournait la situation à son avantage. De plus elle était belle. Quel personne censé aurait voulu lui faire du mal? sauf peut-être lorsqu'elle prenait ses airs de tueuse comme maintenant! Il savait que Milana avait plusieurs vies. Il l'avait vite comprit. Il s'était donc garder de dire à Igor qu'elle avait elle aussi une gamine! En fait, il voulait son bien. Il en était peut-être même amoureux!

Marguerite fronça les sourcils, scrutant les geste de Olaf. Celui-ci sortit une arme, pointa une fraction de seconde Igor et tira. Tout s'était passé tellement vite que Dimitri et elle eurent conscience de la situation lorsqu'ils virent Igor s'effondrer sur le tapis. Dimitri cria en russe:

-Vous êtes un homme mort! Vous êtes cinglé, merde!

Suivit d'une demi douzaines de jurons en russe. Marguerite se contenta de lever les yeux vers Olaf. Maintenant, elle avait de léger problème!

-Vous êtes la femme la plus manipulatrice que je connaisse! rugit Olaf, vous travaillez pour le MI5! Ça ne se fait pas, être espionne pour deux pays à la fois! J'ai même eu vent par quelques personne que vous étiez alliées avec les Allemands! Ce qui surpasse le K.G.B, c'est que vous tirez trop d'avantage à vos mission! On m'a ordonné de vous tuer!

Marguerite arqua un sourcil.

-Voilà qui me surprend, ironisa-t-elle. 

***

Pendant ce temps, John bavardait avec sa fille à l'arrière de la voiture. La fillette racontait avec enthousiasme ses exploit en dessin! Puis, elle approuva vigoureusement le voyage à Londres!

-Ça serait super! Tu as une grande maison?

-Oui, ria-t-il. 

-Mille fois mieux! s'exclama-t-elle. 

Il ébouriffa les longs cheveux de sa fille et ils arrivèrent finalement chez Marguerite. Dans le vestibule, Roxton perçu une autre voix dans la maison que celle de la jeune femme. Il la tint la main de Daya et entra à l'intérieur. 

Au moment où le regard de Roxton croisa celui de Marguerite derrière le dos d'un homme, un coup de feu retentit dans la pièce sous le cri strident de sa fillette, parcourant son échine d'un frisson glacé. Chaque mouvement ou événement autour de lui semblèrent aller au ralentit tandis qu'un homme s'effondra contre la moquette, laissant une vue complète sur Marguerite dont les yeux se levèrent de son estomac vers son visage... 

Bien que Daya fut très jeune, elle comprit immédiatement en voyant le sang qui s'écoulait de la plaie de sa mère!

-Maman! cria-t-elle telle une enfant apeurée. 

Marguerite eut l'impression que l'air autour d'elle lui avait été retirer pendant qu'elle essaya de prendre une inspiration. Comme si elle recherchait quelque chose qui lui était désormais inaccessible. L'étonnement l'empêcha de dire un mot, puis ses jambes vacillèrent. Le temps reprit son court normal lorsqu'elle sentit John la rattraper sous son manque d'équilibre. Il la tint contre lui, frôlant une main sur son front. Au loin, elle crut entendre les cris ou les pleurs déchirant d'une enfant; Daya. 

-Marguerite! Marguerite! Je t'en pris tiens bon! pria John dont la voix se faisait de plus en plus lointaine. 

-Maman!

Elle discerna le visage de Roxton au-dessus d'elle. Ses yeux semblaient se perdre dans les siens avec une lueur de panique. D'une voix brisée, il continuait de murmurer son nom et pour la première fois de sa vie elle eut peur de tout perdre! Pas de cette simple frayeur parmi tant d'autre, non. De cette peur de mourir. Pourtant la douleur lancinante qui s'élançait dans son corps pour se transformer en torpeur était bien réelle! 

-John! s'écria-t-elle. 

Roxton pensait sincèrement qu'on lui avait enlever une partie de son être! Comme si le monde avait soudainement cessé de tourner. Elle ne pouvait pas le quitté, pas comme ça! Marguerite commençait à voir floue et pour s'assurer qu'il était encore là, elle tendit une main qu'elle glissa sur son menton.

-Ne me laisse pas, souffla John en posant son front contre le sien.

-Jamais, murmura-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

Avec le peu de force qui lui restait, elle le serra contre elle.

-Je t'aime, je vous aime, prend soin de Daya Lord Roxton!

Roxton tint la jeune femme dans ses bras, enfouissant son visage dans son cou.

-Ne me quitte pas, ne me fais pas ça Marguerite, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi!

Personne ne sut, si c'était un sanglot qui parcoura les épaules de John, qui dans un geste désespéré la garda près de lui. Lorsque son coeur cessa de battre, il n'eut que la place pour le corps inerte de la jeune femme entre les bras d'un homme complètement sidéré par la douleur. Il l'avait retrouvé! Il l'aimait! Elle lui avait enfin accorder le reste de sa vie! Elle ne pouvait pas partir! Pourtant, lorsqu'il sentit le corps de la jeune femme, inerte, il leva la tête en l'air et cria! Pour soulager son coeur ou son âme. Mais aucune parole ne parviendrait à l'avenir à apaiser la souffrance... 

Daya fut capable de se détacher de l'emprise de Dimitri qui avait préféré garder la petite loin de la scène. Cependant, lorsqu'elle se jeta corps et âme sur sa mère, il regretta de ne pas l'avoir laisser avant. La fillette entoura sa mère de ses bras.

-Maman! Maman! pleura-t-elle, maman! Réveille-toi!

Roxton carrément déchiré, du se résoudre à prendre la petite main de Daya. À cet âge la mort est plus facile à apaiser au fil des années... 

-Maman! On ne peut pas la laisser ici! Non!!!

Lentement, John prit sa fille qui tendait les bras vers le corps de Marguerite et murmura d'une voix où toute la tristesse et la douleur du monde y était gravé:

-Elle ne reviendra plus... 

FIN (_ou presque_)

*****************************************************************

Woa!!! je suis trop sadique Mwahaha! Un review pour me menacer et les épilogues arrivent!

__


	8. Épilogue FIN 1

__

Épilogue 1

(Pour celles qui veulent que ça finisse mal... ahem!)

Le plateau fut détruit lorsque Mordren tenta de prendre le pouvoir! Abigaïl ne put empêcher l'apocalypse et lorsque la jeune femme apprit la mort de sa fille, ses pouvoirs diminuèrent. La raison pour laquelle elle fut vulnérable face à Mordren. 

L'enterrement de Marguerite eut lieu à Avalon... Roxton avait déboursé une fortune pour faire les obsèques sur le plan de stonehenge. Cette journée là, Roxton et Daya furent seuls devant la tombe de Lady Marguerite Roxton, la tête basse, laissant libre court à leurs larmes... L'un pleurait son amour perdu, la seconde l'amour d'une mère. Une rose fut déposé devant sa tombe à chaque semaine. Pendant deux années, Daya se cloîtra dans son univers. Parlant très rarement, ayant perdue goût si jeune au plaisir d'une fillette. Roxton, lui, sombra aussi deux ans dans une situation de quasi-dépression. Cependant, après ce temps où le père et la fille vécurent tels des étrangers, Roxton se rendit bien compte que le bonheur de sa fille était en jeux. Alors, il trouva le moyen de la faire rire à nouveaux et ensemble ils parvinrent tant bien que mal à enfoncé leurs plaies pour vivre normalement. Daya eut de meilleurs résultats à l'école et à l'âge de 14 ans, elle avait presque oublier cette journée fatidique, puis elle ressemblait traits pour traits à sa mère. Lorsqu'elle eut 16 ans, elle était devenue une jeune femme magnifique! 

Vladimir apprit que trop tard la mort de Marguerite et vint rendre visite à la fille de la jeune femme qui l'avait aidé. Bien que l'âge les séparait, l'attirance fut immédiate. À 17 ans, elle se maria avec Vladimir. Roxton lui resta seul. Il trouva ses jours sans fin, mais il les endura.

Un soir, tandis qu'il rêvait, il la vit... Ses long cheveux bouclés, son sourire et ses yeux gris-vert. Ce regard qui reste ancré pour la vie. Elle lui tendit la main.

-John, murmura-t-elle glissant une main dans ses cheveux presque grisonnant (N/A triste réalité, il est vieux! lolll)

-C'est vraiment toi? demanda-t-il effleurant son visage, ses épaules et sa taille, voulant s'assurer qu'elle était bien devant lui.

Elle lui sourit. 

-D'après toi?

Il haussa les épaules en soupirant. 

-Peu importe... tu me manques...

-Toi aussi...

Elle l'embrassa avec un sourire malicieux.

-Tu as vielli my Lord!

-Ah, ça c'est gentil pour mon orgueil!

-Suis-moi, dit-elle.

Le lendemain, Roxton ne se réveilla pas...

FIN 1

****************************************************************

Moi c'est l'autre fin que je préfère! loll review si c'est elle que vous préférez!


	9. Épilogue FIN 2

__

Épilogue 2

(pour moi, parce que je préfère celle-là! lol)

Marguerite retira brusquement sa main du sorcier Zanga, la ramenant le long de son corps. Ses yeux regardèrent autour d'elle, comme pour faire face à la réalité! Une heure et cinq année, voir presque six avait défiler dans sa tête! Véronica entra dans la tente et la fixa pendant un moment.

-Que faisais-tu? demanda-t-elle.

Marguerite sursauta et scruta la princesse.

-Rien, absolument rien.

-Dans ce cas, viens nous retournons à la Tree House!

-J'arrive, murmura-t-elle en posant ses yeux dans ceux du sorcier.

Lorsque la blonde sortit, Marguerite questionna sèchement en se levant:

-Qu'est-ce que c'était!?!

-L'avenir...

-Ridicule, jamais je ne...

-Il ne faut pas protester, c'est ainsi, coupa-t-il.

Marguerite leva les yeux au ciel.

-Mais vous pouvez tout changer, vous savez...

Elle fronça les sourcils avec un rire nerveux.

-Empêcher ce qui doit arriver, réfléchissez à vos actes, vous avez maintenant un avantage...

Elle eut un second sursaut lorsqu'elle vit la tête de John entre les couvertures de l'entré de la tente du sorcier. Il affichait un sourire taquin et dit:

-Je ne voudrais rien interrompre chère Lady, mais nous partons!

-Je viens, rétorqua-t-elle. 

Elle lança un dernier regard au sorcier et suivit Roxton.

-Tu deviens superstitieuse? pouffa-t-il en marchant à ses côtés vers la sortie.

-Non.

-Alors que faisais-tu avec le sorcier des Zangas?

-Rien, je n'avais pas vraiment envie de participer à la chasse de Jarl pour sa tribu, ironisa-t-elle.

-Ah bon! Que t'a-t-il dit d'intéressant?

-Bah... une mort certaine à 35 ou 36 ans!

-Mmmh, il ne te reste plus beaucoup de temps à vivre! Je propose de vivre pleinement nos dernières années, dit-il mi-sérieux, mi-amusé en l'enlaçant au milieu de la jungle. 

-Ah! Tu t'en sert comme prétexte! s'écria-t-elle en éclatant de rire. 

Elle recula et continua son chemin suivit de près par John. 

-N'empêche que toi et moi, il y a longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas retrouvés seul!

-C'est vrai, admit-elle bien que son esprit était ailleurs. 

-Alors nous pouvons nous enfuire, suggéra-t-il espiègle. 

-Décidément, ria-t-elle, je ne dirais pas non, mais demain, je dois vous parlez.

Roxton fronça les sourcils et une fois dans l'élévateur, il trouva la jeune femme plus tendue qu'à l'ordinaire! Véronica semblait sur le point de partir, mais Marguerite l'intercepta.

-Tu ne peux pas partir, décréta Marguerite.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que je sais où est Malone...

Challenger leva vivement la tête vers elle.

-Comment?!? 

La brunette haussa les épaules.

-Difficile à expliquer... mais nous devons tous y aller...

-C'est un peu tiré par les cheveux ce que tu nous affirme non? questionna John.

Elle le fusilla du regard et ferma un moment les yeux, comme pour se remémorer l'endroit des mines. Elle les réouvrit, certaine de ce qu'elle avançait. 

-C'est fou, sans doute, mais je sais exactement où il est!

Aucun des autres n'osèrent s'opposé à l'héritière. Il était claire qu'elle allait tenir ses déclarations. 

-Parfait, nous allons vous suivre, décida Challenger, mais nous avons tous besoin de notre fin de journée...

Marguerite hocha de la tête presque soulagée. Elle n'était pas de ce genre à croire au proclamation d'un sorcier, mais les images qu'elle avait vues comme si elle y était avait semblé si vraisemblable qu'elle ne voulait prendre aucune chance! Lorsque George reprit le chemin de son laboratoire, Véronica de sa chambre et John le salon, elle fouilla sur les étagères des livres des Laytons. 

-Que cherches-tu? demanda Roxton.

-Un roman, mentit-elle. 

Elle s'empara d'un livre au hasard et prit celui qu'elle cherchait pour le mettre sous son bras. John la regarda avec un haussement de sourcils. Elle se comportait très bizarrement! 

À l'étage, la jeune femme alluma une chandelle, tournant ensuite les pages du carnet fatidique des Laytons. Elle déchira les pages concernant la sortie du monde perdu à un endroit précis sur le plateau et les posa au-dessus des flammes. Elle fut hypnotisée par le papier qui prit en feu. Malone allait s'en sortir, Véronica ne rencontrerait plus Mordren, elle ne quitterait pas John, elle ne rendrait pas son dernier souffle si jeune. Elle vivrait et si elle était réellement enceinte, Daya ferait partie de la vie de Roxton... Elle ne laisserait pas les choses se dérouler telle qu'elle les avait vu! 

FIN 2

*************************

Personnellement c'était elle que je voulais mettre! Mais comme je m'étais mit moi-même au défi pour un drame! Enfin! dites-moi lequel vous avez lu ou lequel vous aimez le plus! :p!

BISOUS À DAPHNÉE ET YOUTE! 


End file.
